Summer Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: Wild Perry and his friends are about to face new challenges but will have fun and with friends and family, they'll accomplish anything
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**Yay another story involving Gentle and Wild Perry!**

**I haven't written about them in a long while and felt like it.**

**Wild Perry and Smuck are gonna be in 6th grade after Summer and will face many new challenges but with friends and family, they can do anything but this first chapter is about their 5th grade graduation.**

**Plus Smuck and Wilp P are causing some mischief.**

* * *

It was a brsuitful June morning as Wild Perry was awoken by his alarm clock but moaned as it was too early but then remembered what today was as it was very important.

His fifth grade graduation as he and the rest of his class would be going into sixth grade meaning middle school but the messy turquise furred male was excited but he got dressed in his normal clothes but ran out of his room.

He was going to change into his cap and gown after breakfast as he didn't want to mess it up.

Brooke was making breakfast as Vanessa was getting ready to go to school but would make it to see her brother's graduation but she was going to use her new camera.

She then saw Wild Perry run in but nearly knocked the camera off but caught it.

"Oops... sorry.

Just a little excited." he told her.

Vanessa sighed knowing that today was a big day for him.

"It's okay.

You seem pretty excited.

For somebody who's graduating.

Dad's in the vault lab." she told him.

Wild Perry nodded as he was going into the living room but heard laughter as Amore and Gentle Perry were playing in the living room.

They would be starting first grade after Summer but were looking forward to it but hugged Wild Perry.

"I bet you and Smucker have something funy planned.

Knowing you two." Gentle Perry said.

Wild Perry smiled mischievously and looked around making sure nobody was around.

"Well we kind of screwed with the valectorian's speech.

Smuck kind of promised to be a little good." he answered.

Gentle Perry laughed at his big brother amazed at this.

Amore sighed knowing her brother meant no harm but hoped their parents wouldn't be upset.

They then heard Brooke call them for breakfast.

They entered the kitchen but Wild Perry was stunned seeing Jordon and Roxy there as he tackle hugged her making the jet black furred platypus laugh as he got off her.

She was in seventh grade now as she was grade skipped again but knew this wouldn't bother Wild Perry as they would be in the same middle school but knew that Summer was going to be a lot of fun knowing them.

"I can't believe you and Smuck are graduating!

It's gonna be awesome!" she said.

"Yes, Yes I can't believe it.

Smuck also.

He nearly didn't graduate." Wild Perry told her.

The kids were sitting together at a table but goofing around as usual.

Roxy noticed Wild Perry was quiet.

"I'm a little scared.

About graduating." he admitted.

She along with Amore and Gentle Perry were stunned nearly dropping forks.

"But you're never scared!

Not of anything." Gentle Perry told his brother.

"Yeah but it means I can't be me.

DSad will want me to grow up." he said.

Roxy then saw him drinking maple syrup.

"I know it seems like a big deal but it's not.

It's a piece of cake.

You don't have to do that.

Besides you have plenty of time.

Let's just have fun." she said.

He then kissed her getting maple syrup over her bill.

Amore and Gentle Perry made faces at that.

Wild Perry ignored them.

He then went to get ready but Amore and Gentle Perry knew their parents were throwing their brother a surprise party but Roxy had known as she'd gotten him a present.

They then left for Danville Elementary School.

* * *

Smucker klaughed to himself as he'd set up something big near the flag pole but was waiting for Wild Perry to enter the classroom so he could tell him as they were good friends but heard Miley and Tia talking but then heard the classroom door open as Wild Perry entered but smiled evilly high fiving Smucker as the orange brown furred platypus male had a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I got the best idea ever!

We're gonna run Uncle Monobrow up the flagpole.

it'll be hilarious.

We're already kings of our grade." he said.

An evil smirk crossed Wild Perry's bill.

"Let's do it!" he said slapping paws in a high five.

It was time for the ceremony.


	2. An Extra Ordinary Gift

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**The graduation ceremony's about to begin and Smuck and Wild Perry's plan is about to happen.**

**I bet Toon 92 is probably watching new Penguins of Madagascar right now on Nick as I know he's a huge fan of that show.**

* * *

Doof along with Brooke were on the bleachers with the other parents and families along with Amore and Gentle Perry as Vanessa was video taping the thing but Carl was beside them with Melodi.

He had Hershey in his arms but she was wearing a cute dress but the jet black furred platypus female was three years old but would be starting pre school in the Fall.

She adored and looked up to her big brother Smucker and liked playing with him.

"Uncle Melodi?

Is Smuck graduated yet?" she asked.

The poofy yellow haired human male laughed at her cuteness.

"Not yet honey." he answered.

The platypus toddler was excited as the ceremony was beginning and the class looked beauitful in the caps and gowns but Smucker and Wild Perry were winking as they'd attached a rope to Monogram's pants and would pull it now.

Smucker then pulled it as the entire class were laughing and Smuck and Wild Perry were high fiving.

Doof couldn't help laughing along with Amore and Gentle Perry.

"That's hilarious!" he said.

Monogram then was got down and the ceremony went on.

* * *

Later at D.F.R, Smucker and Wild Perry were running around playing Headhunter along with Gentle Perry and Hershey but one of the foam darts entered Doof's vault lab making them nervous.

"We should go get it back." Wild Perry told them.

Smucker agreed hearing Roxy and Dil as they were going down with them.

But they were going down the stairs but Smucker had Hershey in his arms as she was whimpering because she didn't like the dark but heard something whirring as Roxy turned on the lights.

They saw a machine that Doof had made but didn't know what it did.

But the Nerf dart was near the control panel.

"Whatcha you guys doing down here?

Daddy will be mad if we're down here." they heard Amore say.

"I know but we're only getting our dart.

Then we'll get out of here." Wild Perry told her.

But as he grabbed the dart, the machine came to life as seven different beams emitted from them hitting the youngsters but stopped as Wild Perry grabbed the Nerf dart.

"Nobody mentions this to Dad, okay?" he told them.

They then went upstairs.

But all seven youngsters were feeling different.

* * *

Wild Perry was in his bedroom getting ready as Doof and Brooke said they were going somewhere special but was dressing fancy but feeling different as his eyes glowed with energy but dimmed after he blinked them.

"Maybe I shouls cut back on the comics." he muttered.

He was ready but feeling odd as he had a headache but shook it off.

He then decided to play the drums as the others weren't ready.

But the drum sticks were hovering out of his paws.

"What the heck?" he wondered.

He then began thinking as the drum sticks fell onto the floor.

He was scared looking at his paws.

But Doof entered the room looking worried.

"Dad I'm sorry!

I activated your invention.

It was an accident!" he said.

"Woah wait a second buddy.

I knew you did by accident.

Your brother told me.

You guys now have super powers.

But we'll talk about it later, okay?" he said.

Wild Perry nodded relieved.

_Where did I put those presents?_

_Oh yeah they're in the car... _Doof's voice said in his head.

Wild Perry's eyes widened as he had read his father's mind but smiled evilly.

Having powers was going to add to their Summer fun.

But going down the stairs he lifted off his webbed feet flying.

He then went out the front door but nearly fell as Doof caught him.

"I-I can't believe you flew!" he said getting into the car.


	3. Having A BBQ

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I know Toon 92 likes.**

**The gang are at Roxy's place as there's a BBQ to celebrate that Smuck and Wild Perry graduated from 5th Grade.**

* * *

Wild Perry was in awe as he and his siblings were at Jirdon's house as they were having a BBQ to celebrate that he and Smucker graduated from 5th grade but there were decorations.

He and his siblings then went into the backyard seeing Smucker playing with Melodi but wanted to show Wild Perry what he could do as the messy turquise furred male ran over to him in a blur but stopped but Smucker was in awe.

"Cool you have super speed!" he said high fiving him.

The orange brown furred platypus male whimpered as his friend had nearly broken his paw.

"I-I'm sorry Smuck!" he told him.

"It's okay.

You're very strong.

Watch what I can do." he said.

He then focused and changed into Major Monogram but changed back into himself making Wild Perry smile.

"That's so cool Smuck!" he said hugging him.

"Thanks man.

My Dad nearly fainted when I did it." he told him.

Roxy then approached but put something around Wild Perry's neck as it was a locket but she was wearing one too.

"It's a sign of our bond." she said.

He opened it seeing a photo of them together.

He then kissed her on the head.

Her jet black furred cheeks went red as Smucker laughed along with Gentle Perry.

"Grow up!" she said rolling her eyes.

But their stomachs were rumbling but the grill wasn't lit yet.

Dil then approached the grill making sure the adults weren't watching.

He then focused as a fireball appeared in his paw and threw it like a baseball onto the grill lighting it as Jordon was in awe as Doof had been telling him and Carl the kids might have super powers.

"That was super cool Dil!" Wild Perry told him.

But the pre teen platypus male was running into the house.

Roxy was worried as she went inside after him.

Jordon hoped that Dil was okay.

He then hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Dil was in his room curled up in a ball on his bed as he was looking at his paws but was scared of himself but heard the door open softly as Roxy entered but she sat on the bed beside him.

She and her cousin were close but knew having powers would be scary.

"It's okay Dil.

Jordon's not mad at you.

He thinks we're cool." she assured him.

He then looked at her.

"You're right Roxy." he told her.

They then left the room.

* * *

Smucker laughed as Wild Perry was making him change into different people or animals but he laughed as they were having fun but still hungry as Jordon was still cooking with Doof's help.

But they were playing Head Hunter while waiting for the food but Dil was watching and wondered how Wild Perry and Smucker could be happy with powers but he decided to join in.

Roxy was happy seeing her cousin happy as she knew he wasn't a freak.

Brenda and Jose hoped he wouldn't burn the food.

Brooke sighed knowing her parents still thought Doof was an idiot.

Brooke was stunned about her kids having super powers.

But knew Wild Perry would make having powers fun.

Jordon then saw them playing football.

But Wild Perry was a powerful force now with super strength.

He was being careful.

The burgers were ready making them happy.

They then were sitting down at the table.


	4. Sleeping Over

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 as he gives fun reviews.**

**Jeff69 they're not secret agents but just kids who love having fun.**

* * *

Doof was worried as Wild Perry was eating a hot fudge sundae knowing a sugar rush would come and it would scare him especially now he had super powers.

Smucker was eating one too but Carl wasn't so worried as Smucker's powers weren't that dangerous.

Brooke hadn't told her parents their grand children had super powers as they were cool.

She saw Hershey in Carl's arms asleep but thought it was cute.

"She's tired from all the excitement.

I should take her home.

Besides Smuck is sleeping over at your place." Carl told her.

She saw Smucker and Wild Perry playing football but sugar rushs were starting but saw Wild Perry becoming a mini tornado as Smucker was in awe but Doof was worried but hoped he'd calm down soon enough.

Brooke was open mouthed seeing her son like that hyped up.

He resembled a Tazmanian Devil but hyper.

Smucker was hovering in the air.

"Wild Perry's out of control." Jose commented as Doof caught Smucker.

He then saw Wild Perry thrashing in his arms.

He was beginning to calm down.

_Thank Danville he's calming down._

_He was like a hyped up storm._

_I guess no more sugar rushes for a while._

_Until he controls himself._ he heard Doof say in his head.

"Aw man you're not gonna let me have sugar?

Not even just a little candy?" Wild Perry said.

"You were reading my mind huh?

It's only until you can control yourself.

When you do, you can have candy again." Doof told him.

Smucker saw an annoyed look on his friend's bill.

"Don't worry man.

You'll find a way." he assured him.

Both male platypi high fived each other making Doof laugh.

"We should go soon.

Besides Smuck's sleeping over." he said.

Wild Perry nodded as they were leaving.

Carl had hugged Smucker before going.

He then followed Doof into the car.

* * *

Later in his room, Smucker and Wild Perry were sitting on the bed playing poker but weren't playing for money as that would be gambling and Doof would be mad at them but were playing for cookies but were still awake while Brooke was putting Amore and Gentle Perry to bed but they were worried knowing their powers could emerge soon.

"Their powers wouldn't be that cool.

They're gonna be in second grade Smuck." Wild Perry said.

But they heard growling making them nervous.

"Where's that coming from?" Wild Perry asked scared.

"F-From Amore and Gentle Perry's room." he told Smucker.

They then left the room but saw a turquise furred beast on it's paws but curled up scared as there were fangs in it's bill but was crying but was strong like Wild Perry.

But he could use telepathy and was invincible.

"G-Gentle Perry?" Smucker asked.

"Yes, Yes it's me Smuck.

I'm scared." Gentle Perry said crying.

"Hey it's okay buddy.

Your powers have emerged.

You look pretty cool." Wild Perry told him.

"I'm a monster." he said.

But Doof had an idea.

"Just calm down buddy." he said.

Gentle Perry then focused on that as his beast like appearance detracted and he became his cute little kid self again but he was sniffling and hugging Doof.

"Awww it's okay buddy you're not a monster.

Your powers just need time to get used to." he told him.

He then scooped him up as they were going to his and Brooke's room.

Smucker and Wild Perry then went back to Wild Perry's room.

* * *

Wild Perry was watching TV as he and Smucker were lying on the bed but talking but hoped his little brother was okay as he'd been scared when he was a beast but knew he could help him like his powers but Smucker was worried about Hershey in case her powers had emerged.

"I don't think her powers have Smuck.

You can check tomorrow." he assured him.

The orange brown furred platypus male agreed.

"Yeah you're right." he said.

They were watching extreme sports.

"Whatcha you wanna do tomorrow?

It is Summer after all." Smucker said.

Wild Perry was playing Kinect after a while.

But the door opened as Doof walked in.

"Bedtime you two." he said.

"Awwwww Dad!" Wild Perry said.

He laughed as he'd made hot chocolate for them.

They were drinking but feeling sleepy.

He smiled seeing them fall asleep.

He then kissed Wild Perry's forehead before leaving...


	5. Being With Their Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing.**

**Hope you guys like.**

* * *

That next morning Brooke saw Doof up early but was tired but making breakfast and understood that he was worried about his kids but knew they were having fun even though they had powers.

"It's okay honey.

They're spunky and will be okay.

Besides I have a surpriise for our family." she told him.

Doof knew his smart and amazing wife was right.

He was curious but saw Smucker enter as he was racing Wild Perry into the kitchen.

Brooke laughed as they were full of energy.

She saw they were wide awake.

"Good morning you guys.

You guys are full of beans." she said.

"You guys should go watch TV in the living room." she told them.

They then ran into the living room.

Doof laughed shaking his head.

* * *

Amore's eyes fluttered open as she'd been having good dreams about being in a magical forest but had fairy like wings but she looked at Gentle Perry who was still asleep as he was tired but had his arms wrapped around a stuffed animal but she decided to let him sleep leaving the room softly but went to the kitchen.

She found Brooke there but hugged her.

"Good morning Mommy.

Gentle Perry's still asleep.

He was scared of himself." she told him.

Brooke understood that as Doof had told her about this.

She would help Gentle Perry with his powers.

But Amore was having friends over to play.

She knew both Smucker and Wild Perry were going out skateboarding.

There was also a carnival in town.

They were going with their friends.

But she along with Doof and their family were going later.

Doof was nervous knowing that both Smucker and Wild Perry were very quiet making him worried knowing when they were quiet, it wasn't good and entered the living room seeing it was a mess as Smucker and Wild Perry had been wrestling while playing but Doof saw them stop but were laughing and being goofballs as usual.

"What happened in here?

It looks like you guys had a battle royale.

You should clean it up, okay?

Before you guys leave the house." he said.

Smucker then saw an evil smile on Wild Perry's bill.

The messy turquise furred male was waiting for his father to leave as he could clean it up in two seconds with super speed but the orange brown furred male saw Doof leave.

"The coast's clear Wild Man." he said.

"Thanks Change-A-Roo.

Then when it's cleaned, let's get our boards.

When we're old enough to be super heroes, I call dibs on Wild Man.

For an name, I mean." he said.

Smucker nodded seeing him as a speeding blur.

He was done in a second.

"You never case to amaze me.

Let's go get our boards.

Dil and Roxy will be here soon." Smucker said.

Wild Perry agreed as they left the room.

They headed to his room where their skateboards were.

They then pulled them out from under the bed.

They then got their safety gear.

Gentle Perry was eating breakfast.

He was feeling better after last night.

He was eating pancakes but watching TV.

Brooke was happy seeing her younger son calm.

Doof was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey buddy you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah Daddy.

Amore's having friends over to play." he answered.

"That sounds fun buddy." he told him.

Brooke also had to go shopping but Vanessa was going to the mall.

Doof then was taking him with him.

But he was getting ready.

* * *

Smucker and Wild Perry were playing video games in Wild Perry's room but heard the doorbell ring making them excited knowing it was probably Dil and Roxy for them.

"Let's go!" they said grabbing their boards.

They then did grinds down the banisters on their boards but landed on their boards and got off them high fiving but Smucker answered the door seeing Dil and Roxy there.

"You guys ready to go?" Dil told them.

"Yes, Yes we are babe." Wild Perry answered.

They then left as Doof smiled.

But he saw Gentle Perry watching his big brother leave from the window looking sad.

He knew Amore was having Candy and Alli over to play.

It was making Gentle Perry feel left out.

But after they'd dropped Vanessa off at the mall, they'd go to the park.

Gentle Perry perked up hearing this.

"Dad you ready?" they heard Vanessa ask.

"Yes, Yes we are baby girl." he answered.

They then left the house and got into the car.

Gentle Perry was in his car seat in the back seat.

* * *

Smucker and Wild Perry were having fun with Dil and Roxy as they were at the skate park doing kick flips and other moves but heard laughter as they saw a familar face as it was Jose who was a bully and didn't like them standing up to him but he was bugging Louie.

"Give me my lunch money back!" the chubby lion kid protested.

Wild Perry then saw him take his money.

Roxy saw anger in his eyes knowing that nobody messed with his family and friends.

Dil was anxious knowing he might use his powers.

He then used his powers to put Jose up a tree.

"That was cool!

You gave him a wedgie!" Louie told him.

"Well you're one of my friends.

I don't let anybody mess with my friends and family." he told him.

Louie was amazed as they were high fiving.

"You wanna get some lunch?" Roxy asked.

Both Smucker and Wild Perry nodded along with Dil.

They were going to Dil and Roxy's place.

They would be going to the fair after lunch.

The four kids were on their skateboards to there.

* * *

Meanwhile back at D.F.R, Amore along with Alli and Candy were playing in her and Gentle Perry's room playing with dolls and having a tea party but Alli wondered where Gentle Perry was.

"He went with my Daddy.

Since Jerry and Max weren't coming over.

Our bigger brother and Smucker went skateboarding.

We're going to the carnival later." Amore told them.

"Yeah he likes playing with Jerry and Max and Oscar.

The other day at school, they were playing outer space.

They didn't even wanna play with us.

It's a little weird." Candy said pouring tea into a cup.

"Yeah but my big sister said that happens.

That boys don't like playing with girls." Alli said.

Amore looked a little worried hearing that.

She and Gentle Perry always played together.

"Amore you okay?" Candy asked.

"I'm fine." she answered.

She hoped that wasn't true...


	6. Carnival Capers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy along with the critic and Jeff 69 and Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**The critic- the reason the adults don't have powers is because they weren't hit by Doofy's invention which altered the kid's D.N.A but the machine is busted but I'm glad you're enjoying even though you're giving me creative criticism.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Gentle Perry was in the playground in the park but playing on the jungle gym but was playing with Jerry and Max but was havin fun and had forgotten about his powers for now.

But he hoped that Amore was having fun back home but saw Jerry was quiet and looking sad.

"He and his parents are moving away." Max said.

Gentle Perry was shocked hearing that.

"When did you hear that?" he asked worried.

"At school as Alli told me.

You going to the carnival tonight?" Max answered.

He and Jerry nodded in reply.

"Our parents are taking us tonight.

But my big brother and his friends are there right now." Gentle Perry told him.

"Cool we can have fun later." Max told them.

Gentle Perry then heard Doof calling him.

"Aw man U gotta go.

I'll see you guys later." he said leaving.

Doof wondered what they'd been talking about.

"Jerry and Max are going to the carnival later too." Gentle Perry said.

"That's good.

We need to go pick Vanessa up." he said as they got in the car.

* * *

Wild Perry was having fun at the carnival with his friends but were playing carnival games but heard laughter seeing Tia as the tiger girl was an enemy to them and the kids in their class.

"I'm surprised you goons haven't been kicked out yet." she said.

Roxy was nervous knowing Tia was looking for a fight.

"Just ignore her guys." Roxy said.

Tia was about to provoke them when out of nowhere, a pie hit her.

Wild Perry was laughing seeing blueberry over her fur and clothes.

"Y-You guys are losers!" she said slashing Wild Perry.

Roxy then saw her storm off.

Smucker laughed at that.

He'd thrown the pie at Tia.

But he noticed a bleeding scratch under Wild Perry's eye.

He heard the messy turquise furred male whimper.

"We should go to Doofy.

He can take care of it.

Besides we're coming back later." he said.

Wild Perry nodded in reply leaving with Smucker.

Roxy hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Back at D.F.R, Brooke was making snacks as Amore and Gentle Perry were playing in their room but were playing ninjas as usual as she heard the door open seeing Smucker and Wild Perry enter but they were going to the vault lab where Doof was right now but didn't see the scratch under her son's eye.

Smucker and Wild Perry entered the vault lab but saw Doof trying to fix the invention.

"Good Gimmelstump!

What happened to your eye?" Doof said.

"Tia scratched him." Smucker said.

Doof then got the first aid kit.

He was tending to his son's eye.

He was annoyed at Tia for doing this.

"Whatcha you doing?" Smucker asked.

"Trying to fix the thing that gave you guys super powers." he answered.

"You can't do that Dad!

Like when you fixed the splitter." Wild Perry told him.

Doof sighed seeing them leave.

* * *

Brooke was in the kitchen making dinner with Vanessa's help as she was making burgers but Vanessa was making salad but she was going to meet with Johnny and her Goth friends at the carnival but knew her younger siblings and their friends would be having fun but she was quiet.

She was hoping that things were okay.

But she saw Doof was there as he was hugry but quiet.

He was thinking about what Wild Perry had said in the vault lab.

It was sort of like what had happened with the moleclar splitter.

After he'd fixed the splitter, he'd gotten so attched to both sides of Perry that he thought it cruel to pit them back together and it was sort of cruel to take their powers away.

"I decided not to fix the machine." he said as Wild Perry hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." he said.

He then was eating burgers and eating salad.

Amore and Gentle Perry were talking about the carnival.

But Vanessa saw fairy like wings growing out of Amore's back.

"Cool!" the young female platypus told them.

She was hovering in the air.

Doof then went with her to the vault lab...


	7. Fighting Off A Bully

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**The Doofensmirtz family are going to the carnival and you can bet there's going to be fun.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed.**

* * *

Doof was examining Amore as she was in awe at her wings but he was in awe at her powers as they were magical compared to the powers her brothers had but she was in awe.

"You ready to go to the carnival?" he asked.

She nodded in reply as her fairy like wings fluttered as she was excited but had to hide her wings so other kids wouldn't see and make fun of her.

They then went upstairs to join the others as they were excited about going to the carnival but Brooke laughed as her kids were full of beans as they left the house and got into the car.

Vanessa had left as she was taking her scooter there.

She was looking forward to having fun with her Goth and punk friends because they were looking forward to reading thrill rides like roller coasters but she hoped her siblings would be okay.

* * *

Doof saw his kids getting excited as the car arrived at the fair grounds as Brooke laughed seeing her kids excited along with their friends but Wild Perry was looking forward to this as he saw a huge rollercoaster and was pumped up to ride it but knew he would need his father to go on with him.

"I'm sure your father will go on with you honey." Brooke told him.

Smucker was a little nervous knowing his best friend wanted to ride the rollercoaster.

They then got out of the car.

"Come on guys let's go have some fun." Doof said laughing.

They were racing to the ticket booth.

Smucker saw Wild Perry already there.

The orange brown furred male knew he'd been using his super speed.

He then remembered that he wasn't supposed to do that.

"Sorry Dad I forgot." Wild Perry said.

"It's okay.

Just be careful." he said.

He nodded as he and Smucker went off on their own.

But Amore and Gentle Perry were staying with Brooke and Doof.

Doof hoped they'd be okay.

* * *

Roxy was playing a carnival game and had won a stuffed animal but Dil had won it for her but smiled seeing Smucker and Wild Perry as she hugged him as Smucker high fived them.

"You guys having fun?" Dil asked.

"Yes, Yes we are.

We were waiting for you guys." Wild Perry said.

Smucker saw his best friend looking at the huge rollercoaster but was worrying but Doof wasn't there but Wild Perry had an evil smirk on his bill.

"Change into Doofy.

Then we can go." he said.

The orange brown furred platypus male was shaking his head.

"You're crazy dude.

You know I hate roller coasters.

Just get Doofy." he said.

"I can't Smuck.

Doofy's on kid rides with Amore and Gentle Perry." Wild Perry told him.

Smucker sighed knowing that his friend wasn't going to give up.

"Fine but just this once." he said focusing.

He then changed into Doof.

Roxy was in awe along with Dil seeing this.

"Wow that's cool.

You make Doof look awesome." she said.

"T-Thanks guys." Smucker replied in Doof's voice.

He then followed Wild Perry to the queue for the rollercoaster.

Smucker's stomach was feeling queasy as they were in the rollercoaster cars as he had his eyes closed as the coaster started but Wild Perry was enjoying it and screaming his lungs out in joy.

After they got out of the coaster, Smucker changed back into himself but wasn't looking so good but Roxy saw him throw up.

"Ewwww!

Poor Smuck.

You look really freaked." she said.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I-I hate roller coasters.

Other thrill rides I love.

Just not coasters." he said softly.

Wild Perry was feeling bad about making his best friend go on that coaster as he wasn't feeling good and still sick but he sighed but hoped he'd feel better once he got some root beer and popcorn.

He was hungry but saw candy floss but knew Doof wouldn't know if he had some.

He hadn't eaten any candy in a while.

Smucker sighed knowing his friend shouldn't have candy but he wasn't in the mood to stop him.

Dil saw him eating candy floss but was hoping he could control himself.

He was jumping up and down but saw he wasn't becoming a tornado like last time.

A smile was on Smucker's bill.

"He finally controlled himself.

Doofy's going to be happy." he said drinking root beer.

But Roxy saw worry in Dil's eyes as a gator kid was approaching.

His name was Paraz and was in his grade.

He was muscle bound and not very smart.

He was a bully and picked on Dil.

He was wearing black biker gear.

"Dil you okay?

You look scared." Smucker told him.

"I-I'm fine guys." he answered.

Roxy knew that kid picked on Dil every day.

But Wild Perry then saw Praaz picking on Dil.

It made the messy turquise furred male angry.

He then lunged at him fighting and scratching him as Paraz was scared but ran off.

Roxy then kissed Wild Perry on the bill.

"Thanks that was very brave of you.

Paraz will maybe leave Dil alone." she said.

They then went to join Doof and the others.

* * *

They were then waiting for the fireworks that were coming as Doof and Brooke wondered what had happened to Wild Perry but Roxy told them about Paraz picking on Dil.

Doof smiled knowing that the messy turquise furred male cared about his family and friends and wouldn't let people mess with them.

"I'm proud of you buddy." Doof said.

Wild Perry nodded as he was standing beside Roxy.

They were looking at the beauitful night skies with many stars.

Roxy was making a wish.

Wild Perry had a feeling her wish was about them.

She then saw fireworks start.

Doof and the others were laughing and having fun.

They hoped the rest of the Summer would be like this.


	8. Coming Back To Smucker

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and you made me wanna put Lani into the story as Smuck's missing her but she doesn't know about him having powers.**

**I know you're loving it.**

* * *

Smucker was feeling a little sad as he missed Lani but hadn't told anybody not even Wild Perry and they were best friends but she did e-mail him everyday but it wasn't the same.

He was in his room on his laptop reading her new message but was feeling a little better but had wished she'd been with them at the carnival tonight as he was telling her about it.

He hadn't told her he had super powers as he didn't want to scare her as he really cared about her.

He then was online while listening to punk music.

Carl entered carrying a mug of hot chocolate knowing he loved this stuff since he drank it at Doof's place.

"Hey you okay Smuck?

Didn't you have fun at the carnival?" he said.

"I did Dad." he answered.

Carl saw the photo of Smucker with Lani was his son's desktop on his laptop and understood but needed to talk to Monogram when Smucker was asleep but he left him to drink.

He then saw Hershey still awake as she was jumping on the couch.

"Come on honey it's bedtime." he said scooping her up.

He then went into Hershey's room.

* * *

Brooke sighed as she heard Wild Perry was still up but Doof was in the kitchwn making hot chocolate so Wild Perry would sleep so they could all sleep as Brooke was going to tell them her surprise in the morning.

He then heard the microwave ping as the hot chocolate was done.

He then left the kitchen and went into Wild Perry's room seeing him hyped up.

He was jumping on his bed making Doof smile.

"Hey there buddy.

It's bedtime.

I see you had fun today.

I can't believe you made Smuck ride a coaster." he said.

They were sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I had fun.

I really wanted to go on that coaster.

He seemed really bummed when I was with Roxy.

I think he misses Lani." he said drinking cocoa.

Doof then saw him getting drowsy as his eyes closed.

Doof tucked him in.

"Goodnight my wild little guy." he whispered.

He kissed his forehead and left the room.

* * *

Brooke was waiting in bed but watching TV as Doof came in but was changing into pyjamas but climbing into bed beside his wife and was hoping his kids were okay.

Brooke could tell something was bugging him.

"I feel guilty Brookie.

I scrwed our kids's D.N.A up with my machine.

I was gonna destroy it." he said.

Brooke then wrapped her arms around her husband in a hug.

She was wearing turquise pyjamas.

"Honey they're okay.

You know what Wild Perry's like.

But they're going to be okay." she told him.

Doof knew she was right as he relaxed.

He hoped they'd be okay.

* * *

Smucker's eyes fluttered open as he heard a familiar voice as he got up rubbing sleep from his eyes but entered the living room but gasped seeing a platypus female but was stunned.

She was wearing a tribal necklace like Lani.

"Hey Smuck.

Long time, no see huh?" Lani said.

The orange brown furred male then hugged her tight.

"Is this some wonderful dream?" he asked.

"No, No it's not a dream Smuck.

Uncle Monogram found out where she was.

We brought her here for you.

She'll be staying here until she finds an new home." Carl told him.

Smuck was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thank you Dad!" he said hugging him.

"Let's go see what the gang's up to after breakfast." he said.

Lani agreed as Carl was making breakfast.

He was happy seeing Smucker so happy.

* * *

"We're going on a cruise?" Wild Perry asked.

Brooke had told them as they were having breakfast.

"Yes, Yes we are.

I thought it would be cool.

Maybe Smuck can come too." she said.

Wild Perry along with his siblings were nervous but excited.

Doof laughed at this as he was making pancakes but heard the door open.

Smucker walked in with Lani.

"Sup guys?" Lani asked.

"We're going on a cruise Smuck.

Our Mom just told us." Wild Perry said.

"Cool we should go too." he replied.

Doof sighed hearing this.

He then saw them play.

He knew Wild Perry had been telling him he along with his siblings and friends should be super heroes but he wasn't sure as he couldn't bear to see them get hurt if something happened.

He then went to make coffee...


	9. Preparing For The Cruise

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**It's the night before the cruise and everybody's getting ready and excited but Roger might make things bad but the Doofensmirtz family won't let a jerk like him ruin their vacation.**

* * *

It was the night before the cruise and in Jordon's house, he along with Dil and Roxy were packing any last minute things for the vacation but Dil was quiet as he was nervous.

He was excited about the cruise but scared as it was his first time on a cruise ship but Roxy understood.

"We all share your anxiety Dil.

It's our first time on a cruise ship too.

There's no way we'd let anything happen to you.

We're family." Roxy told him.

"You're right guys." he said hugging them yawning.

Roxy was also tired but headed to bed along with Jordon as Dil had already went to his room.

They had a feeling Wild Perry was still up.

* * *

"Hotisen the sails!" Wild Perry said.

He was in his room but imagining his bed was the Black Pearl as he knew they were going to the Caribbean but was imagining he was a fearsome pirate like the ones in One Piece as he loved that anime.

He was wrapped up in his game that he didn't hear the door open as Doof came in carrying a mug of hot chocolate as Wild Perry knew it was his bedtime.

"Aw man I was gonna conquer the Grand Line!" he said pouting.

Doof laughed as his wild son was being cute.

"I know you were having fun.

But you need your rest.

We're going on a cruise in the morning, remember?" he said.

"I know Dad..." he replied getting drowsy.

Doof smiled seeing he was calm as he tucked him into bed.

He kissed his forehead before leaving his room.

He needed to get some sleep too.

* * *

Later that morning, Wild Perry's eyes fluttered open as something hit him as he got up stretching but saw it was a pillow but saw Smucker there as he laughed but had a feeling Doof and Brooke had told Smucker to wake him up.

"Did you forget we're going on vacation today?" he said.

"No, No I didn't forget Smuck." he answered.

He then was getting dressed in clothes.

They then left to get breakfast.

Doof smiled seeing both males enter the kitchen full of beans.

"Good morning you two.

Vanessa along with Amore and Gentle Perry are up." he said.

They were eating breakfast but were excited.

They were bound to have fun.

* * *

Doof then pulled up at the cruise terminal which was at Danville Harbour but the kids were running around as they were out of the car but Vanessa smiled at her younger siblings and Smucker being goofballs.

They then saw Jordon's car pull up as he along with Dil and Roxy got out of the car.

They then were with Wild Perry and their friends but Brooke saw Doof mad seeing Roger check in.

"Oh great that lameo's here.

Don't worry Dad, we'll take care of him." Wild Perry told him.

Brooke sighed as she knew that there would be trouble.

"We should just ignore him Doofy.

We're gonna have a vacation.

One way or another." she said.

They understood as they were aboard to board...


	10. Settling In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed and Jeff 69 asked me to put him in this but not sure yet but anyhoo the Doofensmirtz family are on the cruise ship and about to have some serious fun.**

* * *

The Doofensmirtz family were in awe as they were aboard the cruise ship as it was like a city on the sea making Brooke hum Hail Doofania as Doof blushed remembering that.

"Why's Daddy red?

Is he sun burnt?" Amore asked.

Dil laughed at that.

"No, No he's not.

He's embarrassed." he answered.

Jordon couldn't help but laugh at that as he along with Dil and Roxy went to check out their room while Brooke and Doof along with Carl and Melodi were checking into their rooms.

But Smucker saw Roger give them dirty looks as they passed by each other in the hallway on the way to their rooms but he saw Wild Perry have an evil look on his bill but they noticed Roger was carrying a pet carrier too making them curious.

"I'll tell you later." Wild Perry said.

Smucker understood as they were going to their rooms.

He had a room to himself while Amore and Gentle Perry were sharing a room like back home but Brooke and Doof had their own room.

After unpacking they were going to explore but Smucker and Wild Perry were headed to the pool with all the cool water slides but they were wearing swimming trunks so nobody on the ship would question them.

Wild Perry and Smucker then grabbed body boards and left.

But Amore and Gentle Perry were staying with their parents.

* * *

Wild Perry and Smucker were speeding down the water slides like speding bullets but were having fun

They then saw Roxy come down one but Smucker saw her eyes glow and had a feeling she would get her powers soon but saw the pool become a typhoon and people were afraid as they were running away but it stopped after Roxy calmed down but she then ran off and Wild Perry was about to go after her but Dil stopped him.

He knew Roxy was scared like when he'd done that fireball stunt at Jordon's house.

But the two male platypi hoped she'd be okay.

Roger had been watching and was laughing evilly.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

Doof was i awe hearing from Wild Perry that Roxy had her powers but wondered where she was.

Jordon then joined them as they were headed for dinner along with Dil.

He was worried about his cousin as she had been quiet and still in her room but didn't blame her as he would bring her something to eat later along with Wild Perry but they then noticed somebody watching them but were too hungry to go see.

It was a dark red furred platypus.

She was curious about them.

But she would have to wait.

* * *

Wild Perry was in Roxy's room as he'd brought her something to eat as he'd missed her at dinner but she smiled seeing him sitting on the bed but she hugged him as she was happy.

"I-I'm sorry I missed you at dinner." she said.

"It's okay Roxy.

I know your powers emerged.

Doofy wants to examine you." he told her.

The jet black furred female then was eating sushi as she liked it.

She then followed him out of the room as they were going to Doofy's room.

Doof had turned his room into a mobile lab.

He smiled seeing Roxy with Wild Perry.

"Come on honey." he said.

Roxy then laid on the bed.

He was then examining her.

Wild Perry was watching.

"She has the power to control water.

Along with other things." Doof told him.

Wild Perry was in awe along with Roxy.

They then left as they were going to have fun.

He was listening as Brooke was putting both Amore and Gentle Perry to bed.

* * *

Wild Perry was playing at the arcade with Roxy as they were playing Dance Dance Revolution but were having fun but Roxy had a feeling something was on Wild Perry's mind

"We should let Gentle Perry join in when we cause mischief.

He is old enough to have fun with us.

Not sure about Amore." he told her.

"That's a great idea dude." she said.

He laughed as they went to get some ice cream.

They then saw Smucker join them.

He'd snuck out while Carl was putting Hershey to bed.

"I like that idea Wild Perry.

Gentle Perry would like to hang out with us.

He does look up to you." he told him.

Wild Perry agreed as he knew Hershey was like that.

They then headed to the food court.

They were getting hot fudge sundaes.

They didn't know that Roger was watching them but weren't allowed to fight him unless he provoked them first but felt ice cream hit Roxy making Wild Perry turn around seeing Roger had thrown it at her.

"Is it okay to attack him?" Wild Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes it is.

He did provoke us." Smucker said.

"You don't have the guts!" Roger said.

He then felt his pants on fire as Dil had burnt his butt.

Wild Perry was laughing seeing Roger jump around like a maniac.

He then left.

Smucker high fived Dil.

"I hope Doofy won't be mad." Roxy said.

They then saw it was almost midnight.

"We should get some sleep guys." Wild Perry told them.

Roxy agreed as she and Dil left...


	11. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Amore and Gentle Perry are about to make an new friend.**

* * *

Wild Perry's eyes fluttered open as he felt Gentle Perry shake him awake as he wondered what was going on as they were throwing pillows at him but he laughed.

"Okay, Okay I'm up!" he said to them.

He then got up but was going into the bathroom getting ready and brushing his teeth which he hated but had to.

He then went to get dressed and saw Brooke and Doof were up but were getting dressed but they were heading to breakfast but wondered why Roger had a cast on his butt but Wild Perry and Smucker winked at Dil.

"Roger was being a jerk to us last night.

So Dil took care of him." Wild Perry said.

Doof smiled knowing they'd been good but were letting Amore and Gentle Perry go to the kid's club.

They then headed to the food court as they were getting cereal but Brooke saw Doof having Bran Flakes with fruit as his dietician had said he needed to work on his diet but Wild Perry was eating waffles with maple syrup on them.

Smucker was putting peanut butter on them.

He loved putting peanut butter on the waffles.

Brooke saw Carl sigh.

He knew his son loved peanut butter.

He had tried to get his son to eat healthy and he liked some fruit but still liked peanut butter.

"Maybe it's just a phase Carl." Doof said.

Carl hoped so as he was putting Hershey into the kid's club too.

Smucker and Wild Perry along with Dil and Roxy were going to hang out and have fun.

They were a little nervous about making new friends.

Doof was going to encourage them to maybe hang out at the tweens club.

Brooke then saw Wild Perry along with Smucker leave.

They wwere getting ready to go have fun.

* * *

Roxy was laughing as Wild Perry was diving into the pool doing cannonballs but Smucker was on a surfboard as he wanted to do the wave pool but Lani was nervous knowing he might get hurt but the orange brown furred platypus male assured her he'd be fine but she wasn't so sure as she saw him approach using the board but was having fun.

"Woo-hoo!" Wild Perry said watching his friend.

But a huge wave then emerged and Smucker couldn't surf it but Lani was in horror.

Smucker fell off the board.

Wild Perry was nervous helping him out.

Smucker was whimpering as he was hurt.

"We should let Doofy take a look at you." he told him.

Lani then followed them.

Roxy was with them.

* * *

Mreanwhile in the kid's club room, Amore and Gentle Perry were playing with some other kids but saw somebody playing by herself as it was a dark red furred female platypus playing with blocks.

They were curious about her.

"Hey there.

How come you're playing by yourself?" Gentle Perry said.

"I-I'm Taio.

My Daddy is very busy.

But I have problems making friends.

You guys are like me." she said.

"We're Amore and Gentle Perry.

Our family and friends are on vacation.

We could be your friends." Amore told her.

Taio smiled shyly hearing that.

"T-Thanks guys." she said as they went to play.

* * *

Carl and Doof were stunned as Doof was checking Smucker out but saw he'd broken his leg as he was putting it in a cast but the orange brown furred male was sad as he was looking forward to having fun.

"Maybe you still can Smuck.

You need to rest that leg." Carl told him.

"I know Dad." he replied.

Carl smiled hugging him gently.


	12. Framed

**A/N**

**Here's more and here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing as I know he likwes this.**

**The Doofensmirtz kids don't know that Roger is Taio's father but Amore and Gentle Perry will still be friends with her even if her father's a big jerk.**

* * *

Wild Perry was playing baseball at the batting cage as he hadn't played in a while since school but saw Gentle Perry and Amore show up but saw a dark red furred platypus kid with them.

Amore saw Taio smile seeing baseball as she liked playing it but Wild Perry was stunned seeing that a kid his younger sibling's age was going to play as Gentle Perry was putting on a catcher's mitt.#

Wild Perry was stunned as they were playing that somebody his sibling's age could play.

Taio laughed as she hit the ball right out of the cage as she was running all the bases making a home run.

"Wow your new friend is awesome!" Wild Perry told Amore.

"You're their big brother?

You're cool." she said.

Wild Perry smiled but wondered who Taio's father was.

But she didn't want to say.

Amore then was eating gummy worms making her eyes widen.

"You like gummy worms?" Gentle Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

My new Daddy won't let me eat sugar.

He adopted me." Taio told them.

Amore gave her some.

"Thanks Amore.

You guys are cool." she said.

But she heard Roger calling.

"I-I gotta go.

My Daddy's calling.

Maybe we can play later." Taio said.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Amore said.

Wild Perry then went to see if she was okay but saw Roger with Taio.

Roger took the candy from her but he saw Taio frown.

He knew Roger was a jerk and felt sorry for Taio.

But he knew Amore and Gentle Perry would help her.

"What's wrong?" Gentle Perry asked him.

"It's nothing guys.

We should go.

Mom and Dad are calling us." he answered.

They then left the batting cage.

Amore and Gentle Perry wondered what was wrong.

* * *

Taio whimpered as she was in Roger's room locked up alone as she didn't like the dark and was hugging something.

It was a blanket that made her feel safe but she turned the lamp on as it was making her feel better but was beginning to think her father didn't care about her at all and only cared about himself but she wondered what her friends were doing but decided to find out as she found Roger's spare key card and opened the door but walked out.

Her stomach rumbled as she was hungry as she hadn't eaten since lunch but she headed to the food court but saw Amore and her family along with her friends and family but Amore and Gentle Perry sensed something was wrong.

"This is your new friend?

She looks like she's hungry.

Doesn't her father feed her?" Doof said.

"Roger didn't feed me.

He said I was bad for being Amore's friend." Taio told them.

Brooke was stunned hearing this as she saw Taio sit beside Amore and Gentle Perry.

She was eating food off a plate Doof had gotten her.

"T-Thank you." she said softly.

He was worrying about her but was angry at Roger for this.

Brooke then went to make a call.

"Why don't you stay with us honey?" Doof said.

Amore and Gentle Perry got excited.

"I-I don't know Mr Doof.

Roger will be mad." she answered.

"No, No he won't be mad.

We'll take care of him." he assured her.

Taio then decided to stay with them.

But Amore was sad for Taio.

Roger was sounding like a mean Dad to her.

But their parents would help her out.

* * *

Amore along with Gentle Perry and Taio were in the bathroom getting ready for bed as Wild Perry along with Smucker were staying up and playing and having fun with their cousins Dil and Roxy but were brushing their teeth.

Amore saw Taio clinging onto the turquise blanket.

"M-My real Mommy gave it to me.

I grew up in a shelter with other kids.

Maybe they'll find me a family I want." Taio said.

"What kind of family?" Gentle Perry asked.

Taio thought about it for a second.

"One with a Mommy and Daddy.

Who're nice and care about me.

Unlike Roger.

He yells at me and won't let me have fun." she said.

They didn't know Brooke was listening as they left the bathroom.

She'd called Social Services and they would find Taio a family once they got back to Danville.

They had told her Taio was better with her and Doof for now.

She was then telling them a story she was making up.

She smiled kissing their foreheads as they fell asleep.

She then went to join Doof in their room.

"Are they okay?

Roger was pretty mad.

Social Services are taking Taio away.

As soon as we get back to Danville." he said.

She noticed his eye was swollen and black.

She had a feeling Roger did this.

"I'm okay Brookie.

Roger's an esel.

He'll never change." Doof said.

Brooke agreed...

* * *

Later that morning they heard the door knock loudly as Brooke got up rubbing sleep from her eyes but was stunned seeing the captain there as she wondered what was going on as she heard him mention that a precious vase had been broken and somebody said that Wild Perry had done it but she knew Wild Perry wouldn't do such a thing.

"We'll handle it.

Thank you sir." she said.

She was mad but not at her son.

She knew her older son would never do that.

Sure he was mischievous but not bad.

Doof wondered what was wrong.

His blood boiled as she told him.

"There's no dang way he'd do that.

It was Roger." he answered.

Brooke nodded as she saw Wild Perry give her his spending money.

"Honey keep your money.

You didn't break that vase.

It was that dopkopf Roger." she told him.

The messy turquise furred male was relieved hearing that.

They then got dressed and went to breakfast.


	13. Giving Comfort

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to the critic for reviewing and yeah Roger's a jerk for being mean to Taio but Doofy along with Brooke are making him admit he broke the vase. **

* * *

Taio was playing with Amore and Gentle Perry at the batting cage as she loved playing baseball as the people at the shelter had told her her father was good at playing baseball but she hadn't told her new friends.

They were having fun but Amore knew her parents were talking to Roger about him being mean to Taio and framing Wild Perry for breaking the vase and hoped they'd make him see the light.

Gentle Perry knew some of the other kids had begun to tease Wild Perry because they thought he broke the vase but they knew he hadn't.

"Maybe you'll get an new family when we get back to Danville." Amore said.

"What do you mean?" Taio asked catching the baseball.

"We heard our parents talking about it this morning.

But they wouldn't say anything." Gentle Perry told her.

The dark red furred female was hoping that was true as they were going to play in the pool but Taio had never been in the pool before as Roger had made her stay in his room or be in the kid's club.

She was excited as she got in the pool but liked the way the water was around her body but Amore and Gentle Perry laughed as they were splashing around and swimming.

Doof then saw them but smiled as he and Brooke had been talking to Roger and had gotten in a fight but were forcing Roger to admit he broke the vase and told him that Taio would be getting an new family once they were back in Danville.

Brooke then realised they were getting close to the Bahamas but knew her family would have fun there knowing Smucker along with Wild Perry were having fun but hoped they weren't getting into trouble.

* * *

Smucker along with Wild Perry were climbing the rock wall in the tween's club but Roxy was in awe along with Dil at them as they were a little afraid of climbing it but Smucker laughed as he was racing Wild Perry to the top.

Once they came to the top, they attached bungee cords and jumped off making Roxy worried but both male platypi were hanging upside down but removed the harnesses and landed on the floor on their webbed feet.

"You guys are crazy you know that?" Dil said.

"Yeah we already know.

We're dare devils sometimes.

We like using our powers too.

Like scaring Roger." Wild Perry said as Dil sighed.

They wondered what their siblings were doing as they left even though their parents were supposed to pick them up but they wanted to have some fun but were loioking forward to doing stuff on the island.

They were hungry as it was nearly lunch time.

They headed to the food court.

* * *

Smucker was getting sweaty as he and his friends were playing soccer but Wild Perry was doing flying kicks getting the ball into the goal as Gentle Perry and Taio were watching along with Amore but were in awe at how great their big brother was along with Smucker.

They wanted to play too but knew the big kids were playing rough as Wild Perry was tripped but he didn't care as they had won but heard Doof calling them along with Carl and Jordon.

The kids then went to them.

They hoped that Doof wasn't mad at them.

But they saw Hershey changing her form into Smucker.

Smucker was in awe at his little sister.

"Cool she and I have the same powers!" Smucker said as Carl laughed.

"Yes, Yes she does but she has other powws we don't know about yet.

Because she's very young." Doof told them.

Carl was wondering but knew Hershey would be okay.

They would be arriving in the Bahamas by morning.

The kids were excited hearing that as they were getting ready for dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Taio couldn't sleep.

She was having bad drwams about never getting the family she wanted and have to stay with Roger which she didn't want but tears were falling down her dark red furred cheeks as she left the room but Brooke was surprised as the young platypus was telling her about the bad dreams but Brooke was rubbing her back as she was crying.

"Awwww it's okay honey.

You'll be safe until we return to Danville." she assured her.

She nodded as her eyes closed as she slept in the bed between her and Doof.

Brooke knew Roger wouldn't get away with things this time.

She heard Taio whimper in sleep and was humming something.

It was a lullaby she'd made up a long time ago.

She then relaxed.


	14. Doing An Insane Move

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Jeff 69 and Toon 92 for reviewing and glad you guys are enjoying it.**

* * *

Doof was awakened by Brooke earlier that morning as she wanted to talk to him about Taio but not with the kids around but he heard Taio whimper as she didn't want to be left alone while asleep but he picked her up gently

_**(Doof's P.O.V)**_

_**I can't believe my dopfkopf of a brother got his evil clutches on such a cutie strudel like Taio as she's very cute like Amore was at her age but I don't know whether or not we should adopt her.**_

_**Maybe we can if we have another room as Vanessa is leaving for college at the end of Summer so maybe we could.**_

_**But I'm not sure.**_

_**We need to think about it.**_

_**But if we don't adopt her, I hope an nice family will.**_

_**That's all Taio wants.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

"Doofy what're you thinking about?" Brooke asked.

She saw him looking at Taio as she was asleep in his arms.

"I was thinking about Taio.

Maybe we should let another family adopt her.

It's what she wants." he said.

Brooke understood what her husband was saying.

He wanted Taio to have a better life.

She then kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for Brookie?" he asked.

"For being a sweet person." she answered.

He blushed but heard Wild Perry was up.

He knew that his younger children were still asleep.

Brooke knew he had gotten dressed.

Doof then smiled as he was sitting on the bed.

Taio was lying asleep beside him.

Brooke smiled as she was going back to sleep.

Doof hoped Wild Perry was being safe.

* * *

Wild Perry was in Smucker's room as they were waiting for everybody to wake up before going to breakfast but the messy turquise furred male was hungry and would eat anything even if it was broocoli which he didn't really like but Smucker laughed as they were playing cards but excited as the boat had docked at an island called the Bahamas.

Jordon had told them about it when they were seeing if Roxy and Dil were awake yet.

"Maybe there's treasure on the island Smuck.

Like in One Piece." Wild Perry said as he had a straw hat on his head.

It made him look like Luffy.

Smucker liked One Piece too but liked Zoro and Robin.

He was wearing a black bandanna like Zoro's.

He knew they were going to have fun there.

But Wild Perry wondered what was up with his parents.

He knew they'd been acting strange since Amore and Gentle Perry's new friend had shown up at the food court but then his parents had acted odd but when he had asked Doof, he wouldn't tell him.

"Yeah grown ups are weird." Smucker said.

Wild Perry was curious as the boat wasn't docked near the island.

Smucker wondered what his friend was thinking.

"I'm thinking of swimming to the island." he told him.

The orange brown furred male platypus wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Maybe we should wait until having breakfast.

You're gonna need your strength for that." Smucker told him.

The messy turquise furred male then saw Carl enter as it was finally time to get breakfast but had made Smucker promise not to tell the grown ups what he was planning as Brooke and Doof would freak.

The orange brown furred male hoped he wouldn't get hurt.

Brooke wondered what was on her older son's mind.

* * *

Wild Perry was getting ready to do this as he was a good swimmer.

He then did a cannonball into the ocean but used his super speed to move through the water with ease but knew both Brooke and Doof was going to be angry when they found out what he'd done as he came up for air but had reached the island getting onto the beach but was lying there exhausted.

**_(Wild Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_I can't believe I made it here._**

**_No mere human or animal could do this._**

**_Something tells me Mom and Dad are going to kill me when they found out I did this but they'll be here soon as the boat isn't that far away as it's approaching right now._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He was hearing the ship's horn as it had docked but knew Brooke and Doof would kill him as he knew they were probably worried about him knowing Smucker had told them what he'd done.

* * *

Brooke and Doof were very worried as they were walking down the gangplank leaving the cruise ship because Smucker had told them what Wild Perry had done but hoped he was on the island but Carl and Jordon understood their worry but heard laughter seeing Wild Perry on the beach as Brooke and Doof ran up to him hugging him.

"Oh my God you're okay!

Never do anything like that again!" Brooke told him.

Wild Perry blushed at the attention he was getting.

"It's because they love you.

They were frantic when they found out." Smucker said.

"Wer'll talk about it later." Doof said


	15. Making Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for his awesome yet funny reviews as usual but love Wild Perry's full name but he's not allowed to set one webbed foot in the ocean while they're on the island but you know he has a plan to get into the ocean even if it involves Gentle Perry's help.**

* * *

Wild Perry was annoyed as Brooke and Doof had told him he couldn't go in the ocean while they were at the beach on the island since his crazy stunt but was watching Smucker along with his siblings having fun in the ocean but he decided to go for a walk.

_Awww man it's not fair!_

_Mom and Dad got mad just because of my idea and won't let me go in the ocean which sucks._

_Stunt guys do crazy things and I bet their parents don't tell them what to do._

_Maybe I can sneak in a swim when they're not around._

_I wanted to try parasailing._

_It looked cool._

_Hmm... maybe Gentle can help._

_Mom and Dad listen to him._

_Wild P Doof you're a genius! _he thought laughing evilly.

* * *

"Umm... I don't know big brother.

I want you to have fun with us.

I don't want to get in trouble." Gentle Perry said.

Wild Perry had told him his plan while their parents were with Carl and Jordon.

"Come on dude it'll be fun!

Are you a platypus or a chicken?" he said.

Gentle Perry sighed hearing him make chicken noises.

He had always wanted to join in with his brother's crazy antics but didn't want their parents mad at him just for helping his big brother have some aquatic fun.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" he said.

Wild Perry smiled.

"Glad you're onboard.

You just have to distract Mom and Dad.

It's easy." he said.

"Well that's okay I guess." he said.

Wild Perry high fived him leaving.

* * *

Smucker along with Roxy and Dil were in awe seeing Wild Peerry parasailing as the wind was racing through his messy turquise fur but wondered how he got Brooke and Doof to let him go in the ocean but Gentle Perry was with them.

"He didn't get them to.

I kind of distracted them.

He said he'd be back." he told them.

Smucker high fived him.

"You're like one of us now.

I knew it was a great idea to let you join in." he said.

"Thanks Smuck." he said smiling.

He was liking being part of the big kids's games.

They then saw Amore running off but Wild Perry joined them.

"Thanks little buddy.

You did great." he said hugging him.

Roxy then high fived them.

"Let's get something to eat, okay?

I'm sure lunch's ready." Roxy said.

They agreed.

* * *

"Amore told us you went parasailing while you were still grounded.

Is this true?" Brooke asked.

"No, No it's not Mom.

You know I'm grounded.

Amore must've imagined it." he answered.

"Yeah Mommy.

You know Wild P.

He wouldn't go into the ocean if he was grounded," Gentle Perry said.

Amore was stunned hearing that as she knew Gentle Perry never lied but wondered why he'd do that but saw Wild Perry high five him but messing with the fur on his head making him laugh.

Amore then went off to find Taio.

"What's her problem?" Gentle Perry said.

"She's just mad.

Because I didn't get in trouble." Wild Perry said.

He agreed along with Smucker as they went to get lunch.

* * *

Gentle Perry was annoyed that Amore didn't want to play with him just because he'd helped their big brother as she was building sandcastles with Taio but he was feeling like he was about to cry.

"I just wanted to play with the big kids for once." he said softly.

Taio saw a look of sadness on Amore's face as they'd heard that.

"He didn't do anything that bad Amore.

He just wanted to play with the big kids.

Like me in the shelter.

The big kids wouldn't let me play with them how hard I tried.

Besides your brother and his friends are cool big kids." she said.

Amore knew Taio was right.

She wanted to go tell Gentle Perry she was sorry as Taio was with her.

They saw Wild Perry playing baseball with Smucker, Dil and Roxy.

She didn't see Gentle Perry with them.

"He went off for a while.

He seemed upset." Dil told them.

Taio saw worry but heard loud growling.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Gentle Perry." she said.

But they needed Wild Perry's help.

They saw him there with Gentle Perry.

He was in his beast form.

"He's pretty upset over you being a jerk." Wild Perry said.

"I know but I'm sorry." Amore said.

"You really mean that?" Gentle Perry said.

Amore nodded as his beast form detracted.

"Let's go play!" he said.

Amore and Taio went after him.

Wild Perry smiled going back to his friends...


	16. Dancing The Night Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy and Toon 92 for reviewing along with the critic but his idea was a little odd but I know you guys are liking it.**

* * *

Doof was stunned entering Wild Perry's room finding him asleep but knew he'd tired himself out which was sort of a good thing as he didn't like naps and thought they were stupid but he decided to let him sleep knowing it was dinner but would bring him some food later.

Brooke knew her kids had been playing a lot while on the island but sighed as she was wraring a strapless dress making Doof wolf whistle as Jordon laughed but he thought she looked nice along with Amore.

"Thanks guys.

I thought it would be fun to dress up for dinner." she said.

Jordon then saw Doof go back into his and Brooke's room as he wanted to dress up for dinner but saw a tuxedo as he slipped into it but thought he looked classy like in old movies as he left the room.

Brooke along with the others smiled seeing him as Brooke kissed him as the kids made faces and were grossed out.

"I can't believe you and Wild Perry are like that." Dil told Roxy.

The jet black furred platypus female smiled knowing he was jealous as he didn't have a girl friend but he acted like he didn't care.

There was also going to be a dance too on the ship but Roxy hoped Wild Perry had energy as she wanted to dance with him.

They then went to the food court.

"Hey sleepyhead.

You feeling okay?" Wild Perry heard Roxy say.

He sat on the bed rubbing sleep from his eyes as he'd been having good dreamss about them being the Beaver Tailed 7, a group of kid super heroes like the Teen Titans but different but Roxy then saw him eating as he was starved but smiled as Roxy had told him about Brooke and Doof dressing up fancy for dinner.

He also knew there was a dance and wanted to go but was a little shy as he didn't like to dance in public but she wondered why as he was pretty good at Just Dance.

"That's different Rox." he said drinking Pepsi.

They then went on deck for a while but saw Dil with somebody.

It was a violet furred platypus female but Dil seemed happy.

"We should leave him alone." she warned.

Wild Perry understood as they were eating ice cream and watching the sunset.

Brooke smiled watching them.

She thought they were cute together.

* * *

Later Wild Perry was tired out from dancing but Roxy saw Dil leave with that strange looking platypus but was curious about her but decided not to ask knowing Dil would get angry he was diving into his business but Roxy knew he'd tell her as they were close but knew he was happy.

But she knew that Gentle Perry and Taio were always together and knew Taio had a crush on him but Wild Perry thought it was cute

She thought it was adoofable.

He sighed as he hoped things were okay.

He was telling her about the dream he had.

"That sounds cool." she said.

But he yawned as he was tired but went to his room but fell onto his bed asleep but Doof walked in but smiled finding him asleep.

He then kissed his forehead before leaving.

* * *

Roxy was in the bathroom with Dil as they were getting ready for bed but he was telling her about his new friend Circe who was the same age as him and liked most of the same things as him but Roxy was happy hearing this.

"She's ben living on the ship most of her life.

She's sort of the captain's pet.

But she doesn't want people to know.

Wild Perry wanted you to ask." he said.

She nodded leaving after spitting water.

He was planning to hang out with Circe tomorrow.


	17. Learning About Her

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody that reviewed and thanks to Drama sapphire for reviewing and faving this as I love her Perry stories but Circe might end up being Dil's girlfriend.**

**She has been living on the cruise ship since the night the captain saved her from drowning.**

**She also never really swam after that night.**

* * *

Circe had woken with a jolt as her alarm clock rang the next morning but was thinking about Dil as he and her had a lot in common but knew she couldn't leave the cruise ship as she owed the captain for saving her life on the night he'd found her as she'd nearly drowned.

But she had never met a kid of her own species in a long while but wanted to hang out with him today but knew the captain was busy taking care of the ship as she put on a punky dress and left her room.

She was hungry as she hadn't eaten since last night at dinner but saw Dil with hia family and friends but didn't want to bother him as they could hang out later but saw him looking but looked away.

_You seem pretty cool._

_Maybe you could help me have my own life away from here but I haven't swam since that night when the captain first found me._

_He'll understand if I left. _she thought.

She was eating cereal but Vanessa was staring at her as Dil had told them Circe was a punk but he didn't elaborate on that part of Circe's personality but was curious about her.

She'd been talking to Lacey through the webcam on her phone.

She had been hanging out in the teen club a lot and met some kids like her.

"So what're we doing today?" Smucker asked.

"Well we're going to the Caribbean soon.

I have a feeling you guys will be looking for treasure." Doof said.

Smucker and Wild Perry were excited as they left.

They were going to have fun.

Jordon wondered where Dil was going.

"I-I'm gonna go hang out with an nwew friend." he said blushing.

Roxy saw him leave knowing he was going to see Circe.

But she and Brooke were going to the spa.

* * *

Circe was leaning on the deck railing as she was looking at the wide ocean that was before them but shivering in fear as Dil wondered what was bothering her as she hadn't told him she hadn't swam since she'd gotten onto the ship.

"You can't swim?

But you're a platypus.

Swimming comes naturally to us." he said.

"I-I know but I chose not to.

Since the night I got on this ship.

I nearly drowned if the captain hadn't saved me.

Since then I've been on this ship.

But meeting you makes me want my own life." she told him.

Dil understood as he had an idea.

"I could help you swim again.

Then when we go back to Danville, you can leave the ship." he suggested.

Circe nodded as she wanted to learn.

"Let's go." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke and Roxy were relaxing in the spa as they needed a little relaxation as their families were a little energetic and they wanted a little them time but Brooke noticed something was on Roxy's mind as they were in the sauna but the platypus female was nervous.

"Dil has an new friend named Circe.

I think he likes her.

He barely wants to hang out with us.

I'm losing him as a cousin." she said.

Brooke understood she was feeling left out.

"He does care about you.

This is normal." she said.

Roxy knew Brooke was right as she was an adult.

"Yeah you're right." she replied.

They then heard people screaming as Brooke was sighing knowing something was going on as Roxy laughed seeing Smucker and Wild Perry throwing mud at people but Brooke sighed as they were biored and had snuck off but they stopped seeing them and left.

Roxy laughed at her friends and knew things would be okay.


	18. Trying To Make Roxy Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah Circe is nice.**

**Jeff 69 Circe was just afraid to swim but it's okay.**

* * *

Circe was anxious as they were in the pool but were standing up as he was swimming about like a pro but saw the violet furred platypus female look worried as she wanted to swim but was afraid to.

Dil saw her taking deep breaths but had an idea as she cared about him a lot but if he pretended to drown, she'd forget about her fear and rescue him as he liked his idea but knew hanging arounf with Smucker and Wild Perry was paying off as he was flailing around pretending to drown.

Circe was nervous as she couldn't let him drown as she cared about him with all her heart.

_Screw being afraid._

_Dil needs me now! _she thought.

She then dived under kicking her legs like Dil had shown her but was making good progress as she grabbed Dil but she then was giving him mouth to mouth but he woke up smiling.

"You swam Circe.

You were awesome.

I guess you decided to swim again." he said.

She nodded hugging him.

He then looked at his watch that was water proof as it was lunch time as he and Circe left the pool deck.

* * *

Jordon was wondering where Dil was as he and the others were at the food court but Roxy had a feeling he was with Circe as Wild Perry saw them ordering food as they were getting nachos and salad along with Pepsi Max as Circe heard Jordon call them over as she saw Dil blush as she had a feeling that he was embarrssed about showing her to his friends and family.

"It's okay Dil.

I don't mind being with them." she said.

Dil then joined them at the table but he saw Smucker and Wild Perry stare at her but Dil shot him a look meaning they weren't to try and hit on her but knew they had girlfriends but Circe thought they were hilarious.

Roxy then joined them but was a little hostile making Wild Perry concerned.

He had a feeling she didn't like Circe around her friends and family.

Smucker then saw him go after Roxy.

* * *

Tears leaked from Roxy's eyes as she was in her room as she was sitting on the bed but was feeling like Circe had taken Dil from her and made him not want to be around them but didn't hear the door open as Wild Perry came in but sat beside her as he wrapped his arms around her as Brooke had told him why Roxy had been hostile around Circe but knew Dil would never leave her or them as they were family but understood as she was explaining.

He then watched as she fell asleep but kissed her forehead.

"I love you Rox." he whispered leaving.

He then heard laughter as Amore along with Gentle Perry and Taio were playing in the pool but saw Circe and Dil on the water slides but knew Dil was having fun but saw a look of worry on hiis face.

He kbew he was worrying about Roxy.

He then decided to dive into the pool too.

* * *

Dil was worried about Roxy as he'd heard from Wild Perry why she was upset around Circe and hadn't meant to hurt her feelings but would talk to her later as he cared about his cousin and having Circe as his girlfriend wasn't going to change that but was lying on a chair on the deck listening to Simple Plan.

He then saw Jordon approach him.

"Hey dude I see Roxy isn't around.

I know Circe is important to you.

But so is Roxy.

She's your cousin.

She doesn't ignore you when she's with Wild Perry.

I know you're having feelings where it's uncool to hang around your parents.

But we still care about you." he said.

"Y-Yeah I know...

I-I never meant to make Roxy feel bad.

Maybe I should talk to her." he said.

But he then saw Circe approach as she'd heard from Smucker why Roxy had been a little hostile around her but figured she should talk to her as she was a girl after all.

"I need to go somewhere.

I'll be back in a while." she told him.

Dil was hoping Roxy was okay.

* * *

Circe entered Roxy's room as she knew the keycard code as the door had opened but saw the jet black furred platypus female asleep with red rims around her eyes making her feel bad as she saw something on the bedside table as it was a framed photo of Dil along with Roxy with Smucker and Wild Perry playing baseball.

_She cares about him._

_I know they're family._

_I should wait until she wakes up. _ she thought.

She sat on the bed waiting for Roxy to wake up...


	19. Trying To Befriend Roxy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 and Jeff 69 for reviewing.**

**Circe kind of is becoming friends with Roxy sort of and it was inspired by Toon 92's review.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Roxy was stunned seeing Circe in her room when she woke up and wondered what she was doing here but the violet furred female platypus saw Roxy looking down at her webbed feet as she understood remembering what Dil and Wild Perry had told her.

"I don't want to take him away from you.

He tells me a lot about you and Jordon along with his friends as they're cool but he felt bad about leaving you out of things." she said.

Roxy then looked up at her but she was looking at the photo of her with her family and friends.

"Dil told me you live on this ship.

You must have a lot of adventures while travelling.

You would make a great addition to the family." Roxy said.

Circe was quiet after hearing Roxy say that.

But she then heard knocking on the door as she hid under the bed but peeked out seeing Dil as he was sitting and talking to Roxy but she was listening to them.

She knew her boyfriend was a good hearted guy.

She then saw him leave.

Circe then came out from hiding.

"I wanted to know if you wanna be friends." she said.

Roxy then was hungry as she left but Circe knew it was a good idea to go too.

* * *

Jordon wondered why Roxy was so quiet while eating as she wasn't talking or laughing along with Wild Perry as he was doing something like impressions but Dil had heard that Circe had been talking to her and understood that she was thinking about things as he understood but knew they were going to be in Hawali soon.

He hoped that maybe things would be okay when they got there.

* * *

Wild Perry and Smucker were being restless that night in bed as they were excited about the ship docking in Hawali the next day but had an idea as they decided to sleep over in Roxy's room as she was still awake but she was happy seeing them as she could use company as she'd found it hard to sleep with the Circe thing but they were having a pillow fight and laughing.

They then fell onto the floor laughing and a little exhausted but Roxy was sitting up using her laptop but Wild Perry was curious as he saw she was playing a game called World of Platypus which was a role playing game.

"I never knew you were into role playing." Smucker said.

Wild Perry punched him in the arm.

"I dabble in it when I feel like it." she answered.

Smucker had a feeling the Circe thing made her want to play.

He was in awe seeing a knight that looked like Wild Perry but a squire was with him that looked like Amucker but Roxy explained she made them like that but they thought it was cool.

They were talking about what they wanted to do in Hawali.

Smucker was looking forward to surfing.

Lani was too but had been quiet as Doof had been mentioning Hawali.

It was because her old owners lived in Hawali but hadn't told Smucker.

Roxy had heard Lani tell her this anxiety.

She hoped her friend would be okay.


	20. Burning Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**The boat has docked in Haweali and Wild Perry and his friends and family are ready to have some serious fun but Lani's bummed and nobody but Smucker knows why but hopefully he can help her feel better.**

* * *

It was early morning as Lani was up already but was watching the sunrise while on the deck but was feeling bad knowing they were in Hawali where she'd lived for a long time before running away to Danville because of Smucker as a few tears fekll from her eyes but was glad Smucker wasn't up yet as he was a heavy sleeper.

She'd missed Hawali and had hoped to be back but was afraid that her old owbners would find her and take her back but she was breathing deeply releasing the tension inside.

She then had something in her backpack as she pulled it out as it was a collar with a tiki charm hanging from it as it was the collar her owners had given her a long time ago.

She wondered if she would see her parents again after her mother had told her to run while poachers were taking them but knew one thing that she could do and had always done at day and night by praying to the tiki gods that she would find her parents again and find a safe place but had been happy hearing the boat was making a stop in Hawali as she got on her knees and closed her eyes as she bowed her head.

"It's me Lani again.

I know I haven't talked to you guys since leaving Hawali.

I want you to help find my parents.

I know you're probably sick of me asking.

Mahalo for helping find a safe place.

Along with a wonderful boyfriend Smucker." she said.

She then stood up unaware that Smucker had been listening and the orange brown furred male felt bad hearing Lani had been separated from her parents but had blushed hearing her mention him.

He decided not to mention it to the others as he went to get dressed.

* * *

Lani was quiet as she and the others were in the food court as they were having breakfast but Wild Perry wondered why she was bummed as she hadn't told anybody about why she was afraid about the boat docking ion Hawali except for Smucker but he wanted nobody to know why she was feeling sad as he had heard her prayer to the tiki gods this morning but saw Wild Perry drinking apople juice but laughing knowing what he thought of it but knew Lani needed to eat.

"I got macademia nut pancakes!" he said in a sing song voice.

He knew those were Lani's favourites as she loved macademia nuts and always had them for a snack but saw Lani eating slowly but put some maple syrup and coconut sprinkles on them like when her owners used to make them for her.

"Thanks Smuck." she said as the others were finishing.

"Aren't you coming Smuck?" Wild Perry asked.

"In a while." he told him.

Oh okay." the messy turquise furred male told him.

Smucker watched him leave with the others as Lani was still eating but was talking to her but she was quiet as she didn't want to talk about why being in Hawali was making her sad.

"I was remembering about my parents.

We were separated from each other when I was little." she said.

Smucker nodded in reply as he hugged her.

"I know as I kind of heard you this morning." he said.

Lani blushed unaware that he'd heard her earlier.

"It's okay Smuck." she said softly drinking milk.

He then had a feeling Wild Perry was giving Brooke and Doof trouble as they went to Jordon as they wanted to go to the beach and surf but had to put sunscreen on first but Smucker didn't care.

After they got sunscreen on, they went to meet Wild Perry and the others.

* * *

"Wild Perry get back here!" Brooke heard Doof yell.

He was putting sun screen on his kids before they could go to the beach and Amore and Gentle Perry had complied but as usual Wild Perry was up to his usual antics as he didn't want sun screen on but Doof was chasing him.

"You can go to the beach.

I don't care if you get burnt." Doof yelled.

Amore and Gentle Perry were scared as they'd never heard their father yell like that before but they left as Wild Perry went with them but found Smucker along with Roxy as they had surfboards with them.

"Let me guess, Dil's with Circe?" he said.

Roxy nodded.

"They're joining us for the picnic remember?" she answered.

Wild Perry was happy seeing her happy as they were getting into the water and paddling on thei boards but were getting on their boards as they were catching the waves but having fun.

Smucker saw Wild Perry was changing colour making Roxy nervous.

But knew nothing would change his mind but had aloe vera handy in case he did get burnt but Smucker laughed as they were having fun but came out as the sun was getting hotter but saw Wild Perry moving slowly as his body was burnt.

Roxy then carried him into the shade as Brooke was scared seeing her son but Wild Perry was whimpering as Roxy was putting aloe vera on him which helped a little but was still in pain.

* * *

Dil was stunned as he heard from Roxy that Wild Perry had gotten sunburnt but Roxy was giving him comfort as they were having a picnic lunch but Wild Perry wasn't enjoying himself as he was sunburnt as Roxy was hula dancing as she was taking a class but she was hoping Wild Perry would get better as she wanted him to join in as she knew he liked dancing like she did.

He was sitting in the shade under a palm tree but Doof was feeling guilty as he'd yelled at him but hadn't meant to as he was tired earlier this morning and Wild Perry had pushed his buttons.

He then decided to take Wild Perry back to the ship as he carried him...


	21. Discovering A Long Lost Sibling

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Lani finds out that she has a brother called Kio but trying to bond with him but he's shy especially around Smucker but he wants to try and get to know Kio.**

* * *

Lani was playing with Amore and Gentle Perry along with Taio but somebody was watching her as it was a brown furred male but he had the same green eyes as Lani but was stunned seeing his sister was still alive after all this time but smiled as he decided to approach her as Lani was curious along with Amore as he was hugging her.

"D-Do I know you?" she asked him.

She then looked at him and saw the same necklace she wore around her neck but was stunned hearing he was her brother but never knew her parents gave birth to a sibling but he was in awe hearing her explain about her life but he wanted to come with her to Danville as he wanted to be part of a family.

"That's great Kio.

Carl would let you stay with us." she said.

Kio was nervous seeing Carl was human as he hadn't really trusted another human because of the poachers but had a feeling the humans that were with them wouldn't hurt him.

"You should meet Smuck.

He's awesome." she told him.

Kio saw the orange brown furred platypus male dancing and having fun but was curious about him.

Smucker was staring at him but confused especially when Lani told him Kio was her brother but he was quiet.

Kio was looking at his webbed feet as he was very shy especially after hearing that Smucker was Lani's boyfriend but the orange brown furred male sensed he was shy but decided to leave him alone for a little while.

Lani sighed as she went to play soccer.

* * *

Wild Perry was lying on the bed in his room after taking a bath in cold water with aloe vera which had eased the burn but he couldn't go anywhere until the burn calmed down but he hoped that Roxy and the others were having fun but he was playing his DS but he could ask Smucker when he got back later as he was drinking Pepsi but heard the door open seeing Doof enter.

He had been worried for him after what had happeneed earlier because he'd been tired as Brooke and him had been talking into the night and was still waking up when the thing that pushed his buttons had happened but had relaxed after drinking a coconut smoothie and hula dancing.

"Hey big guy.

How're you feeling?" he asked him.

"Still sore." he told him.

"I know buddy." he told him.

He was rubbing his back gently as he saw Roxy enter but she felt bad for him knowing he'd missed being with them but she was telling him about Lani having a long lost brother and Smucker had been acting odd all day.

Wukd Perry was curious but would talk to Smucker later.

She was with him as he'd been telling her about Lani finding her long lost brother but she needed to talk to him about this as she knew Wild Perry would help Smucker feel better.


	22. Helping Smucker Get Over Lani

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I know he'll like it.**

* * *

Smucker was quiet while at the food court later at dinner but Carl was worried as the orange brown furred male was acting unlike himself and Doof had heard from Wild Perry that Lani had found out she had a long lost sibling and was scared she'd want to stay in Hawali but Doof knew Wild Perry would talk to him later.

They were eating burgers with salad and drinking Pepsi Max but Roxy was hoping Wild Perry would talk to him but her boyfriend was wearing a t shirt and shorts as he had to cover up as he was recovering from sunburn but he was quiet as he knew Smucker needed some cheering up.

They then left the table as they went to play but Wild Perry and Smucker were heading to the arcade to play some air hockey but saw that Smucker was letting him win.

"I know you're scared about Lani but there's no way she'd stay in Hawali as she cares about you.

You guys have so much in common.

Maybe her brother can come live in the Tri-State Area." he assured him.

A smile crossed Smucker's bill at his friend's words as he knew the messy turquise furred male was right but needed to talk to Lani.

Carl had said Lani was on the beach with Kio as Smucker took a deep breath as he was going there but Wild Perry was going with him.

Lani was stunned seeing Smucker and Wild Perry on the beach but Kio was afraid hiding but Smucker was confused seeing that but Lani understood he'd be worried if he found out she wanted to stay in Hawali with Kio.

Wild Perry then saw Smucker look scared hearing this as he felt bad hearing this as Smucker was his best friend but saw him go back to the ship.

He needed to talk to Roxy.

* * *

Carl wondered why Smucker had went to his room and why he'd looked sad when he got back on the ship as Wild Perry knew that Lani had made Smucker upset but wanted to help him as Carl and Doof were stunned hearing what had happened as he thought Lani cared about his son but didn't want him to feel bad but would go to talk to him as Wild Perry was going to Smucker's room for a sleepover to make him feel better as they were bringing snacks and soda to have fun.

Roxy thought them making Smucker feel better would work than the grown ups idea but they then headed to Smucker's room but opened it as they heard sniffling as they entered the room but the orange brown furred male was curled up in blankets but Roxy was hugging him as Wild Perry was hugging him too.

"Hey Smuck it'll be okay.

Besides it's Lani's fault.

She's gonna miss having somebody like you.

We came to have a sleepover.

Carl and Doofy are worried about you." Wild Perry told him.

"Thanks guys.

You guys are the best friends a kid like me would hope for." he told them.

"We're your only friends dude!" Wild Perry said hitting him with a pillow.

Roxy sighed hearing him laugh a little.

"Maybe I should stay away from girls for a while.

Until I find one that's right for me.

Who won't leave me." he said looking awsy.

Roxy hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Later that night while Wild Perry was asleep, Roxy and Smucker were still awake but she saw Smucker had been quiet for a long while as she knew Lani had been important to him but thought it cold to stay in Hawali but she knew he'd get over it in a while but knew he would need her and Wild Perry's help but heard him sigh.

"Some girls are like that Smuck.

But I know you'll find somebody right for you.

You just have to be yourself." she said.

"I-I know but Lani was my first crush." he said.

"Yes, Yes she was.

But sometimes you might end up being crushed.

But when that happens, you just need to keep trying.

There are a lot of people and anials in this planet.

I know you'll find somebody." she said.

"Thanks Rox.

I guess being a girl is useful.

With stuff like this." he said.

"Yes, Yes it is.

We should get some sleep.

tHE NEXT FEW DAYS ARE AT SEA.

bEFORE GOING BACK HOME." SHE SAID.

He agreed falling asleep...


	23. Deciding To Keep His Relationship Alive

**A/N**

**Here'd more and sorry to Toon 92 for upsetting him because Smucker was upset about Lani wanting to stay in Hawali but will amend that and he and Lani would e-mail when he gets back to Danville.**

**Thanks Toon 92 for reviewing as Smuck and Lani have a long distance relationship which does work.**

**Plus I loved when Wild Perry askedf Smuck to ask how old Kio is for Amore's sake.**

* * *

The last few days of the cruise were passing but it was already the last day but Carl was nervous seeing that Smucker had been crushed and still getting over it but he'd been back to his normal self like causing mischief with Wild Perry but knew tonight there was going to be a luau on board tonight but Smucker knew Wild Perry would be dancing with Roxy but he was planning to just hit the arcade.

But the others were playing in the pool as he and Wild Perry were going down the water slides like speeding bullets but Wild Perry had a crazy idea for a joke as he asked Smucker to use his powers to turn into a shark.

Smucker understood his friend's idea as people would freak if there was a shark and they'd have the entire pool deck to themselves as Smucker then cannon balled into the pool but went under water as he focused as his eyes glowed as he changed into a shark but Wild Perry was laughing seeing people going beserk and getting out of the pool.

Smucker then high fived Wild Perry as he became himself again seeing the pool was clear of people but they then dived in as they were having fun but Roxy smiled as she knew they'd pull something like this but hoped Carl and Doof wouldn't be mad

She knew Smucker was still a little sad about Lani but was trying not to show it as he wanted to have fun and had a feeling he wouldn't be going to the luau later but was having fun.

But he saw Carl waiting for him after drying off and hoped he wasn't in trouble as it had been Wild Perry's idea.

"Lani sent you an e-mail." he said.

Wild Perry then saw him leave them and headed to his room as his laptop was on the bedside table but sat on the bed as he placed it on his lap as he opened it but was open mouthed reading it but smiled as he needed to think.

He then heard Carl calling as it was time for dinner.

* * *

"So what did Lani say?" Wild Perry asked Smucker.

They were sitting altogether but Smucker along with Roxy and Wild Perry were sitting together but the orange brown furred male was quiet drinking root beer as he didn't want to talk about it but Roxy could sense he was distracted but she would talk to him later.

"I think we should leave him alone.

That is pretty personal." she told him.

"But we're best friends.

We always tell each other anything." Wild Perry said.

"I know.

But this is different." she said.

Smucker saw his friend pout but laughred as he had made up his mind about Lani as even though she'd upset him, he still cared about her and couldn't let her go but he would e-mail her later after the luau but had a feeling Wild Perry had something planned to have extra fun tonight but he liked the idea as they would be tiki gods and scare the heck out of people.

Roxy was joining in the fun too but saw Gentle Perry wanting to join in too along with Taio but Roxy sensed those two sort of liked each other but nobody knew as they'd been together since Taio joined them but knew Gentle Perry would be worried in case she had to go back to Roger and he couldn't let that happen.

Doof smiled seeing Gentle Perry and Taio together and knew they liked each other but didn't want to admit it or let their friends and family know.

They were going to the luau later.

Smucker then went to his room to get ready.

But he grabbed his laptop as he decided to reply to Lani's e-mail after throwing on a Hawalian shirt and shorts but sat on the bed as he started his laptop.

He then opened his G Mail account.

He found Lani's e-mail and started writing.

_Lani_

_I know you didn't mean to hurt me back in Hawali as you had always wanted to find your family and after years of praying, you found somebody from your family which is amazing but I still love you._

_I know our relationship is long distance but it will work as we care about each other._

_I still think we should keep our relationship._

_Also Wild Perry wants to know about Kio._

_It's for Amore's sake._

_Smuck_ he typed.

He then hit the Send button as it was sent.

He hoped Lani would get the message as he cared about her with all his heart but then heard knocking on his door as it was Roxy as she was listening to him tell her what he'd decided but she thought that was a smart idea.

She then left as it was time for the luau.


	24. Sneaking Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I love your bio for Lani's little brother Kio.**

* * *

Doof was drinking a coconut smoothie as he had been hula dancing with Brooke but smiled seeing Gentle Perry with Taio as they were very cute together like Roxy with Wild Perry but he wondered where Smucker along with Wild Perry were but Gentle Perry didn't want to blow the fun they were going to have as they were hula dancing together.

He blushed being with Taio but was worrying in case she'd have to go back to Roger but didn't know she already had a foster family lined up for her in Danville but it was somebody he knew but hoped the dark red furred female platypus would be okay as he was dancing with her.

"I hope that a family is waiting for me when we get back to the Tri-State Area.

I don't wanna go back to Roger." she said.

Gentle Perry nodded as he hoped so too but went to get ready in the tiki god wear that Smucker and Wild Perry were dressed in but were using a smoke machine but Gentle Perry and Taio were dressing up as tiki gods too but knew Brooke and Doof wouldn't be mad as Wild Perry meant no harm.

Roxy giggled as it was time to do it as they heard people screaming and bowing down before them but Brooke laughed knowing these tiki gods meant no harm and were having fun.

Doof sighed as he saw them leave knowing they were busted as Vanessa was drinking a smoothie but hoped Ferb hadn't been taken by other girls while she'd been on the cruise as she liked him and they were an item at high school.

He had kissed her at graduation before Summer had started but she'd only told Brooke about Ferb as her Dad would freak if he knew she had a boyfriend.

She hoped that her siblings weren't in trouble for playing tiki gods but she then saw Dil hug Roxy as she joined him.

"Hey babe." he said kissing her on the bill.

Wild Perry saw a smile on Smucker's bill watching this.

"Are you sure you're okay?

You're still feeling bad about Lani huh?" he said.

"I'll be fine.

You and Roxy are cute together.

Go be with her." he said.

The messy turquise furred male looked at him like he'd grown two heads but went to be with Roxy but Smucker hadn't told him that he and Lani hadn't broken up but were still having their long distance relationship.

He then headed to his room as he was kind of tired and wanted to go online for a while knowing Wild Perry wanted to be with Roxy.

* * *

Taio was already in a purple night dress as she was sleeping over with Gentle Perry but knew that they would be at Danville Harbour by morning and knew they would have to say goodbye as she would be placed in a foster home and maybe never see him again but she headed to Amore and Gentle Perry's room laughing as they hugged but both Amore and Gentle Perry had gotten candy and stuff as they were going to have a midnight feast but Amore was happy seeing her.

Brooke and Doof were taking in a show meaning Vanessa was in charge until they got back but knew she would only check on them as Wild Perry was still up along with Smucker probably being crazy.

"It must be fun being a big kid." Taio said.

"Yeah as you get to stay up late.

And do cool things like camping.

Or helping Daddy with inventions." Amore said.

Gentle Perry then got a great idea as he had his planning look on his face which was like Wild Perry's when he was up to something but both Amore and Taio wondered what he was thinking.

"Why don't we stay up and go to the arcade?" he said.

Amore wasn't sure but Taio agreed as they prepared to sneak out as Vanessa was on her laptop but had her earbuds in and her music was blasting out of them as Amore made a face.

"She's listening to that weird music again." she said.

Gentle Perry then smiled as they left closing the door softly so Vanessa wouldn't hear.

"Let's go!" he said.

They then left.

* * *

Smucker laughed as he and Wild Perry were in the arcade but were stunned seeing Amore along with Gentle Perry and Taio there in their pyjamas but wondered what they were doing here but they were playing video games but Gentle Perry was eating nachos making Smucker hungry.

"We kind of decided to sneak out.

We got bored of being in my room." he told him.

Wild Perry was in awe hearing this but high fived him.

Smucker hoped they wouldn't get in trouble with Brooke and Doof as the cuteness factor couldn't protect them anymore now they were a little older but Wild Perry assured them that Brooke and Doof were having their own date night but wouldn't be back until late and they'd be back in Gentle Perry's room but went to get ice cream.

Roxy and Dil were stunned seeing the younger kids still up but she and Dil thought it was cool how they had snuck out but were going to get ice cream as afterwards they were going to play baseball as they were going to join in.

* * *

Taio was with Gentle Perry as they were at the ice cream bar making hot fudge sundaes along with Amore but Amore was putting rainbow sprinkles on hers making Gentle Perry annoyed.

"You made yours girly." he said.

Amore rolled her eyes at him.

Smucker laughed as he was watching them as he and his friends were having hot fudge sundaes but Smucker and Gentle Perry along with Amore and Taio had mixed many Ben and Jerry flavours together putting coconut sprinkles on theirs.

"Wow yours look like some odd concotion.

Pretty cool!" Smucker said.

Amore hoped Vanessa wouldn't be freaked if she saw they were gone.

"Don't worry guys.

We'll handle Vanessa for you." Wild Perry told them.

They then went to play and burn off energy.

* * *

Vanessa was worrying as she'd went to check up on Amore along with Gentle Perry and Taio weren't there and hoped that Brooke and Doof wouldn't be mad but had a feeling Gentle Perry was copying Wild Perry's behaviour and she needed to talk to him in the morning but she then went looking for them as she had a feeling she knew where they were as they were always following Smucker and Wild Perry and went to the sports area knowing they liked playing sports especially baseball and American football but found them playing baseball as the ball hir her in the face as Gentle Perry had been batting.

"Uh-oh...

I think we made her angry." Amore said.

"You're dang right I'm angry!

Wild I can't believe you'd inspire Gentle Perry to be like you.

You're a bad influence.

Wait until Dad finds out." she said leaving.

Amore and Gentle Perry were scared but Wild Perry was smiling.

"I'm not scared.

Let's just have fun." he said.

They agreed as they were playing


	25. Going Home

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and seeing a pic on DA of Perry in baseball gear makes me wanna write a short story.**

**Anyhoo the cruise boat has returned to Danville Harbour and it's time for the gang to go home but they find out about Taio's foster family. **

* * *

Brooke and Doof then returned around midnight but saw Vanessa putting a cold washcloth on her eye as she decided not to tell them Amore along with Gentle Perry and Taio had snuck out as they were asleep in Gentle Perry's room but didn't know this as she didn't really want her younger siblings in trouble as she cared about them.

"What happened to your eye honey?" Brooke asked her.

"I got hit by a baseball thanks to Wild Perry." she lied.

Doof sighed knowing the messy turquise furred male had probably gotten carried away and it had been an accident but would talk to him when they woke up but she was wondering about Taio.

"She won't be going back to Uncle Roger will she?" Vanessa asked.

"No, No she won't baby girl.

I know somebody close to us is going to be her foster father." he answered.

She was relieved hearing that as she was getting ready for bed but hoped Ferb hadn't laid eyes on any other girls but knew he'd never do that.

Her dark blue eyes closed in sleep as she was in bed.

Doof then kissed her forehead before leaving.

He then joined Brooke in their room as she wondered what was on his mind but knew it was about Taio but knew she'd be okay as she knew somebody would look out for her.

But they hoped that Wild Perry hadn't caused any trouble.

They fell asleep as they needed it.

* * *

Wild Perry's eyes fluttered open as he heard the ship's horn as that had woken him up every morning on the cruise like his alarm clock but got dressed knowing they would be going home after breakfast but heard the door open as Smucker ran in but he wondered what was wrong as he and Smucker went into Carl's room as Hershey was playing with toys but Wild Perry wondered where they'd came from.

"She just was staring.

Her eyes glowed and then they appeared.

I think she got her powers.

We should tell Doofy." Smucker said as he agreed.

They then were going to wait until the others were awake.

They then went to play baseball.

* * *

Wild Perry was excited as he and Smucker were playing baseball but was hoping that the rest of the Summer would be as good aas this cruise but the orange brown furred male understood knowing his best friend was seeking fun and adventures this Summer but knew there was always cool things to do in Danville but the messy turquise furred male agreed.

He loved Summer as it was three months of fun and adventure with no school or homework until September but was looking for fun stuff to do but knew this Summer would be fun especially as they had super powers as Wild Perry then heard the pitter patter of webbed feet knowing it was Gentle Perry.

"Aw man you guys started without me!" he said.

Smucker laughed at the seven year old.

"You were still asleep." he said.

Gentle Perry then joined in the game but he along with Wild Perry were hitting home runs making Smucker smile as he knew Wild Perry had been teaching him some pointers.

"Maybe you'll play for the Yankees when you're older.

Like Wild Perry." Smucker told him.

Gentle Perry laughed hearing that and catching the ball before Smucker had a chance of getting a home run but was getting sweaty which always happened when they were playing sports.

They then went to go see if the others were awake yet but Brooke was up as Doof was finishing packing their stuff and so had Amore and Gentle Perry along with Wild Perry and the others but Smucker remembered about what had happened with Hershey earlier.

"We need to tell Dad something." Wild Perry told her.

"Okay." she said as both males entered.

Doof was listening as Smucker was telling him about what Hershey had done as he left the room to go get Hershey but Carl was following him with Hershey in his arms as Doof had began examining her.

Carl was anxious as Doof was done after a few minutes.

"Her powers emerged.

Anything she imagines can come true.

She also has telepathy." he told him.

Carl was in awe but hoped Hershey would be able to control her powers.

"She will when she's older." Doof told him.

They then decided to go get breakfast.

Dil was with Circe as they were looking at Danville Harbour as it meant they had to say goodbye as soon as breakfast was done but the dark violet furred platypus female understood as she cared about him a lot.

"Don't worry Dil.

I'm coming after you.

Before the ship leaves." she told him.

"What about the captain?

Won't he be mad?" Dil asked.

She put a paw to his bill to make him go quiet.

"I need you.

He would want me to be happy." she said kissing him.

He blushed at that but didn't hear Roxy calling him to come join her and the others for breakfast but he went to turn his head around but Cirxe was gone but saw her in the water and near the jetty as she climbed onto it and waved to him as she left.

Dil felt a warm yet fuzzy feeling in his chest as he went to join the others.

He knew he'd see her again.

* * *

Taio was nervous as she knew that she would be meeting her new foster family as soon as they got off the ship but Gentle Perry knew she would be nervous as they were holding paws at the table making the others smile especially Jordon as he had a surprise in store for Dil and Roxy but wouldn't tell them until they got off the boat which would be soon but Taio was playing with her breakfast as she had pancakes but Doof understood as he knew the Social Services wouldn't give her back to that esel of his brother Roger.

He then saw Brooke tickle the dark red furred female making her laugh as Gentle Perry liked her being happy but knew she deserved a good home and a family who'd love her like she'd always wanted but he knew they would always care about each other even if they weren't together.

Jordon heard Roxy along with Smucker and Wild Perry talking but Dil was quiet but he was thinking about all the things Circe and him could do when back in Danville but he saw a distracted look on Dil's face.

Jordon understood leaving him alone.

* * *

Doof then sighed as they were walking down the gangplank onto the terminal at Danville Harbour but Jordon saw somebody from Social Services waiting for them beside her car as Taio was in his arms as she was scared.

"Uncle Jordon I don't wanna go with her!" she protested.

But Brooke and Doof saw Jordon follow her as he told them to let Dil and Roxy stay with them until he came back but both young platypi wondered what was going on but hoped Taio would be okay.

"Come on guys let's go." Doof said.

They then got into the car.

Gentle Perry was looking out the window as he saw Taio waving to him as the car drove out of there.


	26. Adoption

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to the critic and Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

In the living room of D.F.R, Wild Perry noticed that Gentle Perry was quiet but Amore knew that he was worried about Taio as he'd seen her sad when they were getting off the ship and even though they'd told him Taio would be okay, he was worried about her but she and the others wanted to cheer him up but Dil and Roxy wondered where Jordon was as they remembered he'd went with Taio.

But Gentle Perry was leaving the room and heading to his and Amore's room making Wild Perry feel bad for his little brother and wished there was something he could do but needed to go check up on him but heard Brooke call them for lunch as they went into the kitchen but hoped Gentle Perry was okay.

He was hoping that he'd be okay as he would bring him some lunch as Roxy saw him leave carrying a tray but Brooke knew that he was going to bring Gentle Perry something to eat but she knew her younger son would be okay.

* * *

Gentle Perry was in his and Amore's room but on his bed drawing on paper as it was making him feel a little better as he was missing Taio but hoped she wasn't going into a shelter or to a mean family who didn't like her but was blinking back tears but didn't hear the door open as he was too preoccupied in drawing but felt a paw on his shoulder as he looked up into the face of his older brother but wondered what he was doing here.

"I brought you some lunch.

Wow those drawings are cool!" he said.

Gentle Perry nodded as he was drawing.

"Y-Yeah it is.

I miss Taio." he said sniffling.

Wild Perry then wrapped his arms around his little brother as he was sitting on the bed with him on his lap as he knew he needed him right now as he knew he liked Taio but hadn't told anybody.

"I know you do.

Maybe she'll get to stay in Danville.

Then you guys can see each other.

I'm sure she's thinking about you too.

Maybe Jordon can tell you when he gets back." he said.

Gentle Perry was wiping away tears as his brother's words were making sense but Wild Perry decided to leave him alone for now but wondered if Jordon was back yet going back into the living room but Dil and Roxy were still there.

_I hope Jordon's okay._

_He's been gone a long time..._ he heard Roxy's voice say in his head.

"He'll be okay Rox.

Maybe he had something important to do." he told her.

"You read my mind didn't you?" Roxy asked him.

He nodded as he saw Roxy go to play the Wil.

* * *

Meanwhile Jordon was at the Social Services building as he was filling in adoption paperwork as Taio was playing but it was so he could adopt her as her legal guardian as he knew she needed somebody in her life along with a caring family and he knew he along with Dil and Roxy could do that as he didn't want her going into a shelter and knew she wanted to stay here in Danville.

He hoped Dil and Roxy wouldn't be worried as he was taking too long and knew they'd be excited hearing Taio was going to be part of their family but he was planning for her to share Roxy's room knowing Roxy would love having her as a little sister but knew Dil wouldn't be that welcome at first and would warm up to her.

"Everything seems to be in order." the social worker told hum.

Jordon was relieved as he couldn't wait to let Taio be part of their family and knew Gentle Perry would be happy because he had a crush on her but he couldn't bring her home until morning but he knew she'd love it.

* * *

Dil and Roxy then saw Jordon return to D.F.R as they hugged him but he knew that they would be happy when they found out they were getting an new sibling but wouldn't tell them until morning as they went home and hoped they would feel good.

He hoped they felt okay but knew both kids were tired and were needing naps but Jordon was seeing them asleep as he pulled into the driveway of his house as he saw Roxy's eyes flutter open as she nudged Dil awake.

"We're back home." she said.

They then entered the house but both platypi collasped on the couch.

Jordon watched as they were asleep...


	27. Preparing For Taio's Arrival

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Jeff 69 and Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

Jordon then called Doof while Dil and Roxy were asleep as it was five in the afternoon but he wanted to put bunk beds in Roxy's room as Taio would be sharing the room with her but hadn't told either Dil or Roxy but would as he wanted to get a gift to welcome Taio to the family but would tell Roxy later.

He was happy hearing that Doof would help him with the bunk beds in a while but was ordering dinner for them as he wasn't in the mood to cook dinner tonight.

He then saw Doof enter as he had tools with him ready to get started as Wild Perry was with him as he wanted to hang out with Dil and Roxy as they were asleep but Wild Perry was sitting on the couch waiting for them to wake up and was watching TV.

But he saw Roxy wrap her arms around him as she was deep asleep and he didn't mind blushing and purring because this was making him happy.

* * *

Roxy's eyes fluttered open as she woke up with a jolt hearing the sounds of tools coming from her room but she smiled seeing Wild Perry there beside her but saw she'd had her arms wrapped around him as she blushed letting go.

"Aw!" he said.

He'd been enjoying having her arms around him but he'd heard her sleep talk about Kari but knew it had been an nightmare knowing Kari had been her old owner but had been mean to her before she was adopted by Jordon hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Jordon yelled entering the living room.

Roxy and Wild Perry were smelling something yummy as Jordon was bringing in bags as he'd gotten take away but they saw Dil stir groggily as he rubbed sleep from his eyes as he was tired still but went into the kitchen seeing Roxy and Wild Perry sitting at the table but he joined them but was pouring Pepsi Max into a cup as it was helping him to wake up as Jordon had ordered Chinese.

Roxy was eating along with Wild Perry but was hungry.

Jordon had gone back to helping Doof with the bunk beds.

But Dil then felt his Blackberry ping as he'd gotten an new text but his eyes widened reading it.

"What does it say?" Wild Perry asked him.

"It's not important." he said finishing eating.

He then went upstairs but Roxy and Wild Perry were still eating.

* * *

Dil opened his bedroom door but was in awe seeing Circe there sitting on his bed but was rubbing sleep from her eyes but he hugged her as he'd missed her and heard her stomach growl making him laugh.

"I'll get you some food.

Jordon got a lot of Chinese food." he said going back downstairs.

He then entered the kitchen as Roxy and Wild Perry had taken their food with them into the living room but was grabbing leftovers and putting them on a tray but got soda for them but left carrying the tray but headed back upstairs to his room and found the light on as Circe was reading but she put the magazine down and saw the tray.

"Thanks Dil.

I'm really hungry.

I haven't eaten since this morning." she told him.

Dil was stunned at her answer as he hadn't seen her since she left the cruise ship that had been her home but he then watched eat along with hearing the sound of power tools from Roxy's toom.

"What do you think is going on?" Circe asked.

"I don't know.

All Jordon said was bunk beds." Dil replied.

"Hmm... maybe he'll tell you." she answered.

Dil nodded.

"What about you?

I hope you found a home.

I would hate for you being on the streets." he said.

"I know.

I don't have a home yet." she told him.

He sighed as the sound of power tools stopped meaning they'd stopped but he and Circe went to Roxy's room but saw bunk beds with turquise sheets and cushions.

Circe thought it was cute.

* * *

Jordon was making hot chocolate as it was nearly bedtime and was going to tell Dil and Roxy about Taio being part of their family but Doof and Wild Perry had went home but both platypi were in the kitchen sitting at the table but wondered what kind of surprise Jordon had for them.

"You know how you wanted a younger sibling?

I adopted Taio as I know she would bw a good addition to our family." he said.

Roxy looked excited as she'd always wanted a little sister but they saw that Dil was distracted but he was happy about Taio being part of their family but was worrying about Circe.

"Jordon?

Circe's here and she has no home." he said.

Jordon understood knowing how much Dil cared about the dark violet furred platypus female.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" he said.

Dil nodded as he finished drinking but headed upstairs to his room.


	28. Breakfast With Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to the critic for reviewing.**

* * *

Dil's eyes fluttered open the next morning as he was hoping Jordon would help him with finding Circe an new home but had a feeling she wouldn't be allowed to stay as Taio was going to be living with them.

He saw Circe asleep beside him with her arms wrapped around his waist as he'd heard her wake up earlier in the middle of the night from bad dreams but just laid there enjoying the cuddle as he had a feeling they were going to Doofy's place and heard the door open as Roxy entered but was staring at Dil as he wasn't looking too good.

"Jordon left.

He told us to get ready as we're going to Doofy's when he comes back." she said.

He sighed as he unwrapped himself from Circe's embrace but she wondered what was going on but watched as Dil was getting dressed but wasn't feeling so good but was ignoring it as he had more important things like being there for Roxy and trying to help Circe but ignored the fact he was sweating.

He then heard his Blackberry ping as he got another message but it was from his parents but he hadn't seen them in a long while since Jordon had let him live with him a few years ago.

He wouls ask Jordon's opinion later.

He then saw Circe in some clothes she'd borrowed from Roxy.

Roxy then told him they were going to meet Jordon at Doofy's place as they left but she noticed he was very quiet as they were walking to Doof's building as Circe knew the message he'd gotten had worried him.

Roxy knew her male cousin kept a lot of things to himself especially about his parents who were famous movie and commerical directors and Dil used to be a star but had left the Hollywood scene.

But his thirteenth birthday was next month.

She sighed as they kept walking until they came to a familiar zig-zaggy building which was Doofy's place.

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen as he was making breakfast while Brooke was drinking coffeee but heard the doorbell as Vanessa went to answer it as she was wearing black pyjamas with white skulls over them but opened the door seeing Dil along with Circe and Roxy as they walked into the living room as they saw Wild Perry and Smucker running around and playing Headhunter.

They then tackled Dil but he wasn't like himself and wondered what was wrong but he didn't want to tell them as he was sitting on the couch as normally he would be running around playing Headhunter but he had a headache making Doof worried as he bent down to the platypus pre teen's level.

He then placed a hand on his forehead as it was very warm.

"I'm fine Doofy.

I can handle myself." he said.

Doof sighed as he would tell Jordon when he arrived.

Brooke then heard the doorbell ring as she heard the door open but heard Gentle Perry get excited as Jordon entered with Taio as he hugged her but she and Doof laughed at this.

"Let's get something to eat, okay?" Doof said.

They then headed to the table but Jordon sighed as he'd gotten a message from Dil's parents wanting them to visit them in L.A because their son's thirteenth birthday was coming up.

He needed to talk to Dil about this but saw he wasn't himself as Doof had told him Dil was ill.

Doof was hoping that Dil would be okay.

But he would take him to the vet later.

* * *

Smucker was laughing as he and Wild Perry were playing Headhunter but Dil had to go to the vet but Roxy and Taio were playing too with Amore but she hoped Dil was okay as she cared about him.

She then saw Circe on the couch as she was worrying about Dil.

She was also worried about herself and didn't want to tell them.

Doof was curious as he knew from Jordon she didn't have owners.

He would help Jordon find an new home for Dil's girlfriend.


	29. Packing For LA

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

Dil sighed as that Friday night, he along with Roxy and Taio were packing as he'd decided they should go visit his parents in L.A but knew his birthday would happen while there but Roxy was excited along with Taio as they'd never been but their friends were going too.

Roxy had finished packing and Jordon had asked her to check on Dil and noticed he was quiet as he was almost done packing.

"You look a little scared Fire Dude." she said.

Dil smiled a little hearing his superhero name that Wild Perry had made up for him as his powers were about fire.

"I-I'm scared about seeing them Roxy.

They don't really know me.

I think they hate Jordon being my caregiver.

I like him being my caregiver." he said.

The jet black furred platypus female understood hugging him as normally hugs made him feel better when he was down like this.

She knew Circe was coming too.

They then felt their stomachs growl as they were hungry hearing Jordon say that dinner was ready as Roxy saw Taio come out of their room.

The younger dark red furred platypus female was adjusting slowly to being part of a family and liking it.

She'd been playing in her and Roxy's room with her invisible dragon friend.

She'd created him when she'd first came to Jordon's house and they were good friends.

She hoped L.A would be fun as she'd never been there before as they were sitting down at the table as Jordon had made lasgna and salad for dinner but Taio wasn't a big fan of vwgwtables but was liking the salad as Jordon noticed Dil was quiet but heard the phone ring.

He had a feeling it was Doof as he saw his kids still eating but was listening as he was amazed that they would be going soon to L.A in the morning but could hear smashing and Wild Perry laughing in the background as Vanessa and Brooke wanted him to take a bath.

Jordon laughed a little hanging up but soon Taio was done but went to play as dessert wasn't ready yet.

Dil was picking at his food and Roxy was almost done.

He knew it was to do with seeing his parents again.

He'd talk to him later about that.

* * *

Taio was playing in the living room and had made a castle out of blocks but was pretending she was a mighty dragon protecting the castle from danger and saw Roxy but was play fighting her and growling making Roxy laugh as she knew her younger sister liked making up games and stuff as they were hitting each other with cushions.

Dil was stunned seeing them and knew they were having fun and was sitting on the couch thinking as he was worrying about seeing his parents again knowing they were probably jealous of Jordon being his caregiver and sighed.

"Dil you okay?

You look sad." he heard Taio say.

"I'm fine Taio.

It's a big kid thing." he answered.

Roxy knew he didn't want to tell them he was anxious.

They then heard Jordon calling them as dessert was ready.

"I'm not really hungry.

You guys go ahead." Dil said.

Roxy hoped he'd be okay as they entered the kitchen as Jordon had made fudge cake with ice cream making Roxy and Taio smile as they were sitting at the table but Jordon was worrying about Dil.

Roxy knew he'd be okay but heard the smoke alarms go off.

_Dil must be using his powers._

_I hope he calms down... _Jordon thought.

Taio wondered why the alarms had gone off but Jordon decided not to tell her her sister and cousin had super powers as it might scare her especially Dil's because they were fire rlated.

"It's okay Tai.

It's nothing bad." he lied.

Roxy sighed as she had to tell Taio.

She hoped she'd believe her.


	30. On Their Way

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and they'll be going to the airport soon but Dil's worried as he's afraid of what his parents will think of him but I know they'll still love him especially when they find out he has super powers.**

**I know you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile in DF.R, Smucker and Wild Perry were still up in Wild Perry's room and talking about going to L.A in the morning as it was home to mant famous people and animals and were playing cards along with poker and Texas Hold Em.

They then heard the door open as Doof walked in carrying a tray with mugs of hot chocolate so they would sleep as Amore and Gentle Perry were already asleep.

"Come on guys it's bedtime.

We have an early start in the morning.

You guys will be ctanky if you don't sleep." he told them.

Wild Perry was drinking along with Smucker as they were getting drowsy making Doof relieved knowing they were asleep but tucked them into bed.

He then left the room but went to join Brooke as he needed sleep himself.

* * *

Brooke saw Doof enter their bedroom as he was tired as she saw him climb into bed beside him as she kissed him on the lips as he laughed knowing that tomorrow would be the start of another adventure but Brooke laughed at her husband yawning.

"Are all the kids asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes they are.

Wild Perry and Smucker were being rambunctious as usual." he said.

She laughed yawning as they should sleep as they laid down in each other's arms as their eyes closed.

* * *

Wild Perry's eyes fluttered open the next morning as his alarm clock went off getting up and full of beans as usual along with Smucker but they ran into the living room after getting dressed finding Amore and Gentle Perry watching Nick and laughing.

They then hugged the older kids.

Smucker laughed as they were excited about going to L.A.

"I wonder if Dil's excited about going?

Aren't his parents famous?" Amore asked.

"Yes, Yes they are famous directors." Wild Perry told her.

They then heard the doorbell as it was Jordon as Taio ran in and tackled Amore to the floor as something was knocked off but it was the ray gun that gave them super powers as a red beam hit Taio as Roxy was stunned seeing that.

_Cool she's going to get powers._

_I wonder which ones?_

_We just need to wait and see... _ she thought.

Dil seemed happier than yesterday making her and Jordon happy and knew Jordon had been talking to him last night before falling asleep as they were leaving now but would have breakfast at the airport as they were getting in Doof's car but Jordon was driving in his car with Taio and Vanessa as they left.


	31. Arriving In LA

J

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and they're at the airport but thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing but pretty funny how Roxy made Wild Perry miffed by saying she thought Brad Pitt was a dreamboat making him jealous.**

**Yep Tink has a star on the Walk of Fame along with Mike Myers my fave actor.**

**I think Jake from Avatar is a dreamboat especially as an Navi.**

**I'm kind of showing people how much of a geek I am.**

* * *

ordon laughed as he saw Smucker and Wild Perry goofing around along with their friends but was happy seeing Dil join in as they were in the airport and had to go through Security but Smucker and Wild Perry were annoyed but Wild Perry used his super speed to go through security as Doof shook his head knowing that wasn't a good idea.

Gentle Perry was annoyed too but complied as he didn't want to get in trouble along with Amore and Roxy but Taio was anxious as she didn't want to put her backpack on the belt.

"They'll give it back.

They just need to check.

A million people have to do this everyday." Jordon said.

Taio then put her backpack on the belt but removed it as she joined the others but Smucker saw her eyes glow with red light making his eyes widen.

He would tell Roxy along with Wild Perry when they were having breakfast but were going there in a minutte.

Wild Perry wondered what was on the orange brown furred male's mind but wouldn't say in front of the grown ups as Roxy understood knowing what he would say.

Brooke along with Doof and Jordon had gone through security.

"Come on guys let's get some breakfast." Brooke said.

* * *

"Are you sure you saw that Smuck?

Maybe it was because you were hungry or half asleep." Wild Perry said.

They were sitting at a table in a cafe in the airport but Brooke along with Doof and Jordon had went to order breakfast but Roxy was glad Amore along with Gentle Perry and Taio weren't listening.

"It is true.

I saw it myself before we left your house.

The mini version fell and activated.

A red beam emitted hitting my sister.

We just need to see what her powers are." Roxy said.

Wild Perry knew she wasn't kidding but they would have to wait and see when Taio's powers emerged but Roxy would tell Jordon when it happened as he liked they had powers and saw Dil approach as he was drinking a cappucino.

Jordon let him drink coffee as it helped him wake up.

He had a feeling they were having fun.

He then saw Circe sitting alone and felt bad.

Wild Perry then saw him get up but had left his coffee behind as an evil smile crossed his bill as he was drinking it but was going a little nuts as coffee tended to do that to him but was keeping it under control.

Doof sighed as he shook his head but knew Wild Perry was keeping it under control as the rush was coming down but he relaxed as Amore and Gentle Perry laughed at their brother.

Taio laughed too as it was funny.

Doof then realised they should be going but had First Class tickets.

They then were amazed at how sweet a set up it was.

Doof was sitting with Brooke and Amore.

Gentle Perry was sitting with Taio and Dil.

But Wild Perry would be sitting with Circe and Dil along with Roxy.

They were enjoying being in First Class.

Wild Perry was looking at the wine list but Doof was taking it from him as he didn't want his son trying wine remembering when he'd thrown a wild party and had spiked the punch.

Brooke laughed at this.

She knew about this because Doof had told her a long time ago but saw Wild Perry listening to pop punk music like Bowling for Soup on his I-Pod but Roxy smiled seeing her boyfriend rocking out as Smucker smiled.

Dil was fast asleep as Circe smiled watching him sleep but kissed his forehead making her blush.

"You care about Dil a lot huh?" she heard Roxy say.

The dark violet furred female nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I do.

That's why I'm scared about finding an new home.

In case we'll be apart." she told her.

"You'll never be apart from Dil.

You guys are in each other's hearts." she told her.

Circe was touched by her words.

"Thank you." she said softly.

Roxy smiled taking photos of them in the plane.

Smucker was on his laptop but talking to Lani as he was telling her about everything that had been going on especially the fact they were on a plane right now to L.A.

He was listening to punk music in lullaby forms as he hadn't slept well.

Wild Perry watched as he was out like a light.

He was trying to wake him up but Roxy stopped.

"I think you should let him sleep.

He looks really tired." she said.

He understood as he left him alone.

* * *

Amore was colouring along with Gentle Perry but Taio was asleep but they hoped she was okay as they had a feeling she had powers like them but were curious as they knew from Roxy that Taio didn't know they had super powers but knew she would now when she discovered hers.

Gentle Perry blushed watching Taio sleep but was hoping she'd be okay as he knew Taio had gone through a lot from what their parents had told them as he hoped she'd be happy being related to them as she was a cousin of sorts like Dil and Roxy were to them and Amore saw Taio sleep talk and was scared as Gentle Perry then wrapped his arms around her as he was humming something Brooke had made up a while ago.

Amore and Brooke saw her calm down as Gentle Perry laid his head on Taio's shoulder as he was tired from getting up earlier than normal but Brooke smiled as it was cute as she took a photo uding her I-Phone.

"That's so cute!" Doof told her.

She agreed knowing her younger son cared about Taio with all his heart like Wild Perry with Roxy but knew they would be a cute couple and decided to leave them to sleep as Amore was looking out the window and colouring.

She'd wanted to fly there using her fairy wings but Brooke had said it wasn't a good idea but she didn't mind as she was having fun.

* * *

Dil's eyes fluttered open as he felt the plane land at the airport but a smile was on the bills of his friends and cousins as they were happy to be here in L.A but they got out of the plane with everybody else and went to baggage getting their luggage and got a taxi as the house where Dil's parents lived was on Rodeo Drive making them excited.

Doof laughed at that knowing his kids wanted to meet famous people as Dil was quiet but Roxy hugged him knowing this was a big deal for him and knew he could do it with their help.

The car then stopped at a mansion on Rodeo Drive but they were in awe as the car stopped.

They then got out but Dil was nervous seeing a platypi couple wearing berets and smiled seeing Jordon as Dil hugged them shyly but Doof understood as Jordon had told him on the plane.

"You've grown since you've left.

I can't believe you're turning thirteen in a few days." Jaz said hugging his son.

They then went to get settled in...


	32. First Impressions

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**They're settling in but Wild Perry and Smuck are bored and decide to play hockey but you can bet chaos ensues.**

* * *

Wild Perry and Smucker were putting on hockey gear as they wearing skates even though they weren't supposed to play hockey in the house but were bored while Brooke and Doof were still unpacking but Amore along with Taio were in the kitchen baking cookies with Circe's help.

"The Danville Peanut cups are about to win the play-offs of the NHL but they need the next goal to win the Stanley Cup." Wild Perry narrated.

Smucker was in a goal they'd made but knew they meant no harm as they normally did this at Doof's place when they were bored but played Headhunter and Doof wouldn't let them bring Nerf guns as they wouldn't get through airport security.

"Bring it on!" Smucker said laughing.

Wild Perry chuckled as he did a slap shot as the puck hit into the goal smashing a priceless vase in the process but saw Smucker grab his cheek in pain as Wild Perry was worried as he saw Smucker's bill open seeing two of his baby teeth were loose and came out making the messy turquise furred male worried as Jordon entered seeing them in hockey gear but even more stunned seeing some of Smucker's baby teeth out.

"Are you okay Smuck?" he asked.

"My bill hurts a little.

Wild Perry didn't mean it.

It was his idea to play hockey." Smucker answered.

Jordon then went to find Doof as he could have a look at Smucker but would rather take him to a dentist but Wild Perry was feeling a little bad as he hadn't meant it and knew Brooke was going to kill him along with Doof but these things always happened when you were a rambunctious platypus kid looking for fun.

Dil was stunned seeing the housekeeper clean up the broken vase knowing Smucker and Wild Perry had probably done this but was keeping calm as he didn't want to set off the smoke alarms because his powers got stronger when he was mad.

He then heard laughter from the kitchen as he saw Amore along with Gentle Perry and Taio fooling around with leftover cookie dough as the kitchen looked like a mess.

"We're just playing." Amore said.

"I know but we're not making a good impression on my parents." Dil told them.

He sighed as a fire ball shot out of his paw making Amore worried but he calmed down.

Circe sighed as she knew they were only having fun.

* * *

"_Owwww... that hurts!_" Smucker moaned.

Doof was looking in the orange brown furred male's bill but stunned Wild Perry had knocked Smucker's baby teeth out with a hockery puck but needed to ake him to the dentist but Miri gave them the name of a good dentist that would help Smucker but Wild Perry was going with him to make him feel better.

He was feeling bad about this but Brooke knew it had been an accident but could see her older son was sorry about it and feeling bad so they didn't need to punish him this time.

Amore hoped Smucker would be okay.

"He's gonna get a lot of money from the Tooth Fairy." Taio said.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't visit kids like us?" Amore heard Gentle Perry say.

"Maybe she will.

Daddy said Santa visits everybody even if they're animals.

I'm sure she'll visit him." she replied.

Circe smiled at that as they were being cute.

Dil agreed kissing her.

But he saw his parents getting ready to leave.

"We're going to the film set.

We're making an new movie.

About kids like you who get super powers.

But we're having trouble finding the kids." Jaz said.

Dil smiled knowing the answer.

He hoped they would understand.


	33. Discovering Her Powers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Dil's going to tell his parents about his powers and hopes they'll accept him but they're his parents and of course they'll love him.**

* * *

"You want us to help your parent's movie?" Wild Perry said.

Dil had told them his idea as he thought it would be cool but Roxy knew Smucker wasn't himself as he'd gotten back from the dentist's and was a little woozy from the gas they'd used to make him sleep.

"Yeah you always talked about being famous." Dil said.

Roxy noticed Amore along with Gentle Perry were nervous as they didn't want people to know they had super powers as they would be mean but that was how Doof had told them about why they had to hide their powers.

Amore was hovering in the air using her fairy wings as dust was falling from them.

Objects shrank and grew wherever the dust had hit but the kids were in awe.

"That's so cool!" Taio said.

But they noticed scales appearing on her paws like dragon ones but Roxy was nervous knowing her little sister's powers were going to emerge very soon but she saw her sister's eyes become eye slits.

_This isn't good!_

_Jordon's going to need more smoke alarms._

_I think I know what her powers might be. _Roxy thought.

Wild Perry had read her mind but understood she was worrying about Taio as she was her little sister and needed her especially when Taio's powers emerged.

"I'm going to tell my folks about my powers." Dil said.

Circe was nervous for her boyfriend knowing his parents might be freaked especially when he explained.

"I don't think this is a good idea Dil.

Your folds mightn't be happy.

They might think Jordon did it." she said.

Dil then left as they followed him to the living room where Kaz and Miri were but Smucker was asleep on the couch but were in awe seeing their son throw fireballs but were listening to him explain.

"Dil you and your friends should help.

You know we were having casting issues." Miri told him.

Dil caved in agreeing.

Wild Perry got excited as he'd ran off.

Amore and Gentle Perry were anxious but knew it would be fun.

* * *

Later that night, Taio was finding it hard to sleep as she wasn't feeling like herself but it wasn't to do with being in an new place but to do with that strange beam that had hit her in Doof's house but she was changing on the inside and outside as her eyes opened but was hovering over her bed as dark red dragon wings were on her back but she had dragon like scales over her dark red fur but she was growling as fire came from her mouth.

The smoke alarms then went off as the others woke up as Doof thought Dil had done it but he denied it but the smoke was coming from Taio's room as Gentle Perry became a beast in case something bad was happening as he tore open the door with his strength as he and the others were in awe seeing Taio as Doof ran in as he needed to examine her as Jordon was worried for her along with Roxy.

"We should let her sleep." Brooke said as Roxy put out the fire using her water powers.

Jordon hoped Taio was okay.

Roxy then went back to bed along with the others but hoped Taio would be okay as Doof would find out what her powers were and they could help her learn how to control them as they knew she didn't want to hurt them.

* * *

Taio's eyes opened as it was morning but felt strange as she went to the mirror but was in awe looking at herself as she had dragon wings on her back as scales covered her dark red furred body and had small sharp fangs.

"Cool!" she said as she heard the others were up.

She then flew to the kitchen but knocked some things down by accident as she saw Dil stare but the others were in awe but Taio was hungry as she joined them at the table but was a messy eater making Dil disgusted.

Doof was curious watching this as he decided to examine her now but his eyes widened.

"What kind of powers does she have?" Roxy asked him.

"She's half platypus and dragon now." he said.

Taio laughed as she liked this as she belched as fire came out.

Gentle Perry was laughing.

Roxy saw Dil leave them.

She had a feeling he was upset.


	34. Putting Them To Bed

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while especially to Toon 92 as he loves this story and hope he enjoys.**

* * *

Roxy was in Dil's room but found him slumped on his bed reading a comic but knew he was feeling in a bad mood knowing that he was moody and wanted to make him feel better but he was ignoring her.

"I just want to help." she said to him.

"Just go!" he yelled as Roxy was stunned.

She then was pushed off his bed as her eye was sore and swollen but felt bad hearing her cry as she left and knew Wild Perry was going to kill him for this and sighed as it had been a long day of filming.

He was hungry and decided to sneak out and go downtown to get something to eat but saw Circe waiting for him as he laughed.

"Come on Dil.

Let's go get something to eat." she said.

He nodded as they left the house and knew that Roxy was probably telling Wild Perry about what had happened but he hoped Roxy was okay.

Circe wondered what was wrong as he told her what he'd done.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you.

You guys are family.

Let's go to the Olive Garden." she said.

He nodded following her but smiled as he knew how to make Roxy feel better as he'd been in a bad mood earlier.

* * *

Smucker laughed as they were in the front room as Wild Perry was playing the drums really loudly as he had missed playing them as Amore along with Taio were dancing along with Gentle Perry but Vanessa walked in irked as she took the drumsticks from his paws making him annoyed as he'd been playing them.

"Hey!

I was playing the drums!" Wild Perry said.

"Too bad this house needs a break from your drumming." she replied.

Amore then heard him growl in anger as Gentle Perry knew his brother was going to get angry but about yo run off but Taio grabbed his tail.

"I think you should help him calm down.

He is your brother after all." she told him.

He nodded in reply as he became his beast form but saw Wild Perry having a tantrum using his powers and approached him hugging him as he was calming down but crying.

"Wow I didn't know big kids cry." Taio told him.

He knew that his older brother was upset about Vanessa taking the drumsticks from him and sighed as he saw Wild Perry relaxed but the messy turquise furred male wondered what was wrong with Roxy.

He got mad seeing she had a swollen eye but stunned Dil had done this as he had a feeling it had been an accident but hugged her nuzzling her.

She knew he could help her feel better with anything.

But Doof was watching them.

He wanted to talk to Jordon as they were going out for dinner but knew Dil had gone out with Circe but Roxy and the others were getting ready to go out.

Brooke then joined them wearing a dress as Amore thought she looked pretty.

"Thanks honey." she replied as they were leaving.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was having trouble putting the younger kids to bed as they'd had ice cream for dessert plus Wild Perry had given them candy before bed and sugar rushes were still going strong as they were being hyper as both Taio and Gentle Perry were in their super forms and Amore was flying around the house.

"You guys should calm down!

It's bedtime not playtime!" he said as Gentle Perry was laughing.

He was in his beast form but Doof was on his back like he was riding a horse but needed to get him to relax as he was humming something relaxing that Brooke normally hummed when they couldn't sleep as he began to relax but his beast form detracted as he became his normal form.

"Good boy.

Now to calm your sister down.

Along with Taio." he whispered as Brooke scooped her younger son up.

She then headed to his room but tucked him in bed but kissed his firehead leaving the room but saw Doof with Amore in his arms and Taio in Jordon's arms as both kids were asleep.

They then went to put them to bed.


	35. Raining Candy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and it was a funny and cute one and cute Doofy has a cookie jar on his bedside table like me having cases of Dr Pepper Zero in my room.**

**Brooke is sick with chickenpox and Doofy's trying to cheer her up but at the same time Smucker and Wild Perry are crving something sweet and try to find Doofy's sweet stuff.**

* * *

Brooke was feeling unwell as she had a high fever and spots were starting to show all over her which was odd while they were having breakfast but Amore and Gentle Perry were scared as Doof was spitting coffee out looking at his wife.

"Let's get you back to bed okay?" he said.

Brooke was resisting but Doof picked her up bridal style and going upstairs to their room but Smucker saw Wild Perry come in wearing Guitar Hero pyjamas wondering what was wrong.

"Mommy's sick!" Amore said.

Wild Perry looked scared running upstaies as he was scared bursting into Brooke and Doof's room.

"M-Mom?" he asked scared.

Brooke was scared seeing how sad her son was seeing her ill but Doof then saw him leave.

* * *

Later after playing football, Smucker and Wild Perry were hungry and craving something with chocolate and candy but knew there was no way Dil's parents would let them and then Wild Perry smiled evilly.

"Doofy has a secret candy stash.

He takes it with him and has a cookie jar on his bedside table." he told him.

Smucker smiled seeing Doof was in the kitchen and Brooke was taking a hot bath to relax as her chickenpox was bugging her.

"Let's go." Smucker said running upstairs.

* * *

Amore was in the living room drawing as Gentle Perry and Taio were outside playing but was sad about her mother being sick as Gentle Perry had drawn something for their mother but wanted to play outside as it was an nice day but noticed that Dil's parents were gone for a long time but they'd went to go shopping for Dil's birthday which was in two day's time but Jordon was going out in a hour as Doof had stayed home as Brooke needed him.

She was liking it here in Hollywood as they'd went sight seeing the other day and had fun but knew Wild Perry was fooling around like making fun of the cops which had Dil bugging him about this but Roxy thought it was funny and wondered what Wild Perry was up to.

* * *

"Candy away!" Wild Perry yelled.

Roxy along with Amore and Gentle Perry saw candy raining from the celiling but the younger kids wereeating away but Roxy wondered where the candy was coming from as they didn't know it was from Doof'a secret candy stash but they had stashed away most of it in their rooms.

"Ahhhhh my candy!" they heard Doof scream.

Smucker and Wild Perry were laughing and videotaping this and had plans to put ir on Youtube as Wild Perry had a Youtube account.

Roxy then went after her friend and boyfriend to Wild Perry's room but saw he'd taken most of the cookies out of Doof's cookie jar.

Wild Perry then went onto his I-Pad as he had taken the video with it and was uploading it onto Youtube.

They were rolling around and laughing.

"We should Brooke some candy." Roxy said as Wild Perry liked that.

He knew being sick sucked and candy might help his mother feel better as he put most of the candy into a basket and headed to Brooke and Doof's room.


	36. Facing Alter Doof

**A/N**

**Here's more and hopr Toon 92 likes.**

**Alter Doofy comes back into Doof's life and Wild Perry and his family and friernds are gonna stop him with the help of Platyborg.**

* * *

Doof woke up with a jolt, from a dream involving his alter self but wondered why, knowing that he along with Perry, Phineas and Ferb along with their friends had takwen care of him.

He saw Brooke still asleep, with chicken pox still affecting her, but decided not to worry about his alter self.

But he went to the kitchen to get a drink, but saw Platyborg there, but he placed a paw over his mouth.

"Ssh Doofy.

Your alter self escaped from the 2nd Dimension, coming to this dimension but he doesn't have that much strength.

I came here to tell you." he told him.

Doof was feeling scared, as he hadn't told his family about that adventure in the 2nd Dimension.

But he knew his kids and their friends could use their powers to take care of his alter self.

Platyborg then left, but would return later the nerxt morning.

Doof sighed, pouring himself some warm milk, knowing his kids and their friends could kick Alter Doof's butt.

* * *

"Hey Dad, you look freaked.

Is something wrong?" Wild Perry asked.

"I'm fine, I didn't sleep so good last night.

You guys are preparing for Dil's birthday, right?" he answered.

"Yep, Jordon went to get the cake.

I had this weird dream, about a guy that looked like you, but he had an eyepatch with a scar over it." he replied.

Doof shivered, hoping that his alter self wouldn't dare lay a hand on his kids, or he'd let Platyborg loose on him.

He saw Wild Perry making pancakes, glad he didn't know about the adventures in the 2nd Dimension, as it would inspire him for something.

Smucker then joined him, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I don't blame him, as Taio was asleep in the bed with him.

She had a bad dream." Wild Perry told him.

But the orange brown furred male was drinking milk.

He along with the others were going shopping.

But Dil was going to hang out with Jordon all day until the party.

* * *

Roxy was on a carousel with Amore, Gentle Perry and Taio but she heard evil laughter, as somebody approached wearing an eyepatch with a scar over it, along with wearing black.

"Daddy?" Amore asked confused.

Alter Doof chuckled.

"Think again, little brat." he hissed.

Gentle Perry was angry, hearing his sister cry, as he growled, becoming his beast form and charging towards this imposter.

Taio joined him, breathing fire, setting Alter Doof off guard.

"You guys have powers, huh?

Let's have fun." he said.

Roxy stopped Amore from joining in.

"He's too dangerous, Amore." she warned.

But then she saw a flash of messy turquise fur, knowing it was Wild Perry, but he was mad at this guy for picking on his friends and cousins.

Alter Doof smiled, seeing him as the kid reminded him of Platyborg.

"Nobody hurts my family, you freak!" he growled.

Alter Doof was swept off his feet by a vortex the youngster was creating with his speed, but he was fighting him, but growling in pain.

Roxy gasped, seeing somebody land, as it was a platypus with a metal body and tail.

Platyborg knew these were Doofy's kids, but were in awe at their powers, but knew they were brave for kids their age.

He knew that the beast like and really fast kids were him split in two.

"Get out of here, kid.

Let me take care of Doofus." he told her.

Amore then left with the jet black furred female but hoped her brothers and cousin would be okay.

"I'll take care of them, now go!" he ordered gruffly.

Roxy hoped he would keep her boyfriend along with his little brother and her little sister safe.

* * *

Doof was nervous, seeing Platyborg return with both Gentle and Wild Perry along with Taio show up at Dil's parent's house, but his eyes widened, hearing that they'd had a run in with his alter self but were hurt but not badly.

"They were brave, for hatchlings.

You're a pretty good father, Doof." he said.

"Yes, Yes I am Platyborg.

Thank you for keeping them safe.

I care about them a lot." he said.

platyborg smiled, knowing he'd have to tell them about what had happened.

"It's okay, Doof." he replied.

He hoped his kids were okay, knowing that meeting his alter self had scared them.

He would talk to Wild Perry at bedtime.

Platyborg decided to hide for now, until everybody was asleep.

Doof then went to join the others, knowing Brooke and Jordon were scared for the kids.

He would check them out later.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was sitting on Wild Perry's bed, checking him out, and giving him pain killers, as his arm and legs were in casts along with minor cuts and wounds, but he looked scared and not giving him eye contact, making Doof feel terrible.

"That guy you fought was my alter self.

He came from the 2nd Dimension.

The guy that helped you guys, was a friend of mine from there.

He's still in the house, but hiding.

He's impressed by you guys.

I'm not like my alter self.

I love you guys with akl my heart." he said hugging him.

The messy turquise furred male was crying, while in his arms, but Doof understood, knowing that today had been a rough day as he was going to make him hot chocolate.

He was worrying, knowing Wild Perry was never scared.


End file.
